Summoned
by Hitman227
Summary: <html><head></head>After Spyro and Cynder defeated the dark master they vanished. Flame and Ember left to another world to find 4 people with the 4 elements to help find their missing friends. But as they do they also find a new evil arriving. And it wont be any easier to fight then the dark master.</html>
1. The dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in here except the names of the people I created.**

**Chapter 1. The dream.**

(3rd person)

"This can't be the end. We came to far and to long." Ember said.

"We don't have a choice now." Flame said. "Tell me we can at least find help in this world then." Ember said. "I was told to find the 4 that posses the 4 elements Ember. So we will find help." Flame said.

Ember looks at Flame with a worried look on her face.

"Trust me. When we find them we can come back and find our friends Spyro and Cynder." Flame said. They walked up to the opening to the other Realm and crossed threw.

River woke with a head ach again. Yet another night with a dream that had dragons in it. "Man I need to lay off the games." River said getting up off his bed.

He then went to the closet to get his cloths and head out to the school for the day. After three days of these wired dreams, River wasn't so sure of his sanity anymore. Because he kept seeing these dragons that he knew from every Spyro game he has ever played. He just Brushes these dreams off not thinking that they ment any thing at all.

He remembered that Flame person mention 4 people with a different element. Whatever that ment. "I have a feeling that these dreams are just gonna get stranger." He said.

(Flame)

To be honest. I expected the people of this world to be like the apes back home. But what I saw was very different.

And after a while I realized that we had a problem. I had no idea how to find the beings with the elements in them. And to add to that, Ember and me were the only dragons in this world.

That ment that our search would be a lot harder. "Flame. How do we find who we need in this world?" Ember asked.

I just shook my head. "I don't know Ember. I really don't know." I said. It was then I heard a voice coming our way. I grabbed Ember and we hid in the Bushes to keep from being seen.

(River)

"I know but still. These dreams are starting to scare me." I said.

"Well go talk to your friend Sierra. I'm sure she has your cure." My brother said. Honestly we may have hatted each other. But I still cared for him.

"Whatever Nash." I said walking away from him. "Still what did that flame guy mean by 4 elements." I said.

I then heard a gasp by the tree line. "Ok that was odd." I said stopping in place. I knew better then to go poking around so I continued my walk to school.

"Man, this is the third time I feel overheated." I said. Ever since these dreams started I get hot real easy. And I had no real clue as to why.

So after saying that I stood in the same spot I always did and waited for Sierra. When I did see her coming she was wrapped in several layers of clothing again.

"Sierra this is the third time you have come to school wearing all that." I said. "C. I'm ." Sierra said. And once again I heard a gasp from the tree line. I grabbed Sierra and my things and walked into school.

** Author: "Well I hoped you liked this I will try and post at least once a week. And please leave comments or reviews it helps me get better."**

**Sierra: "Like he needs all the help he can get"**

**Author: "Come on Sierra I am not that bad."**

**Sierra: "Yes you are River admit it." **

**Author: "No because I know your poking fun at me."**

**Sierra: "Yeah your right I am"**


	2. All in one

**Chapter 2: All in one**

(River)

as we walked down the hallway, My other friend Emily ran right into us.

"Jeez. Your energetic today huh." I said. She looked as thou she had a lot of electricity running threw her body. "Sorry. I've just felt really hyper lately." Emily said.

"Ok. But why don't you come with us. I am taking Sierra to the nurse again. She said she still feels a little to cold." I said. And with that she walked with us. but as we entered we saw siting in the chair next to the door was Kyle.

"Whats wrong with you dude." I asked. He looked up. "I don't know. I just started feeling sore and didn't want to move." Kyle said. I just looked and sat Sierra down and went for the nurse.

(Flame)

I couldn't believe that on the first few seconds we found 2 of the 4 we needed to take back with us. "Flame. Flame!" Ember said shaking my shoulder.

"Sorry. I am just wondering as to how we are going to get to those 2 with out the other people in this structure seeing us." I said. Ember just shook her head. And I started to think for a bit. It was then I remembered what I was told.

'All but the 4 will see you as their kind. But the ones you are looking for will see you in your true colors.' And I had to test it. So when I saw another person walking up I jumped out and went to talk to him.

(Nash)

My brother was starting to freak me out. For the past 3 days he had been raving about these strange dreams he had been having. I didn't really think nothing off them but I was starting to wonder if all these games had been getting to his head.

I was so much in thought that I didn't notice the kid coming from behind. It wasn't till I felt a hand on my shoulder that I turned around to see him.

"Um I. Can I help you with something." I asked annoyed. Because for one it didn't look like this kid went to this school and two he nearly scared the socks of my feet.

"Um. Yeah. Do I look normal to you at all?" He asked me. And I didn't really know why. He looked fine. HE was wearing a shirt with flames on it and a black pair of pants. He had black hair with red highlights and had a normal skin tone. "You look fine to me but you sure do dress oddly." I said.

But then a girl comes running from behind and by the looks of things she didn't seam to happy at all. "Flame! Are you nuts?!" She said. She was wearing a heart pendant necklace with a pink shirt and pants. And her hair was completely died that color. 'Wow somebody likes pink' I thought to myself.

"Ember it is ok. Only the ones we are looking for can see it." Flame said. At that point I thought 'Ok another weird little kid.' so I turned around and started walking back to the school.

I didn't want to be annoyed any more then i already was at the moment.

(River)

After we all go checked we exited the nurses office. "So we a just wait outside then." Kyle said. Emily and Sierra had to carry him because he didn't ewant to move.

The nurse had told us to go wait out side for pick up. But seeing as how we would have to wait a while, I decided to start a conversation with Sierra or whoever.

"So how long have you guys been feeling like this?" I asked. Kyle and Emily looked at me before answering. "About 3 days." They both said. This had stopped my blood cold for a bit.

For it was also about that same time when my weird dreams and overheating started. I was sure that the next answer to the next question i would ask, I wouldn't like at all.

"So have any of you guys had any weird dreams lately?" I asked. "What about?" Sierra asked still shivering. "Oh I don't know. Like maybe snakes, Dogs,Dragons, cats." I said.

At the word Dragons all 3 of them looked at me and I knew I had their attention at that moment. "I will take that as a yes then." I said nervously.

I really didn't like the look of panic and shock I got from their faces. It made me feel as if something was at play that I didn't want happening.

But as I was about to say something else, Emily's mom pulled up. "Look we can talk about this later River. See you later." Emily said getting into the car. And as her mom drove off Kyle got up and tried to step. And I could see he hurt with each step.

He grabbed his keys from his bag and started walking to his truck. "See you guys when I don't feel sore anymore." Kyle said getting in and driving off.

I looked at Sierra who was still shivering. "You must really feel cold." I said feeling my forehead. I was starting to feel a little overheated again.

She looked at me and nodded to answer my question. "I see my dad coming. Maybe this will blow over in a few days." She said getting up.

"Well I'll see you then ok.' I said. But e turned before getting into her dads truck and said. "Yea. Hopefully my twin will be better to." She said smiling.

I hatted it when she called me her twin. And she did it because she knew that it bugged me. But I just laughed and lid down on the bench waiting for my mom.

(Flame)

Shock was the one word I had on my mind. All of the 4 we needed went to this school or what ever they called it. And they all showed signs of the elements coming out.

I looked at Ember and she was silent. "Come on. Maybe we can talk to him." i said pointing to the last of them laying on the bench. "Are you sure about this Flame. HE doesn't look like he has and element in him." She said a little frightened. She then backed away a little.

I just shook my head and started walking up to him. But as I got close enough I saw that he was covering his eyes with his arm. So he didn't see me coming. And I was about to say something when he surprised me.

"What ever it is make it fast. I am not in the mood to deal with anything." He said. And I just stood their shocked. He knew that I was their. That was also when Ember decided to walk behind me.

"Um is it ok if I ask you a question?" I asked. "Might as well since you started talking to me." He said with a slight breath in his voice. I could tell he was breathing very hard. But why.

"Um well first off. What is our name." I asked him. He just let out a sigh. "My name is River Henry. Nice to meet you." He said. And I saw that he was still covering his eyes. He wasn't attempting to look at us at all.

"I wanted to know if you possess any of the four elements." I said. i then heard him stop and catch his breath like he figured something out. "Kid if this is a joke, I will be very upset." River said.

"But to answer your question. I don't know what your talking about." River said. I looked at him again and I could see that he was sweeting. "you ok River?" I asked a little curious.

He then took a heavy sigh and then a deep breath. "I am just a little overheated. Although I have no idea why." He said.

After that I then saw a metal machine stop and some one inside it called his name. "Look I have to go." he said getting up. And he didn't even turn to look at us as he did.

As he drove off in the strange machine Ember nudged me. "Flame. You think he could be one don't you." Ember said. I shook my head. "He seams to carry the fire element. Now it is just a matter of showing ourselves and explaining the situation to him and his friends." I said.

**Author:"Well here is chapter 2. and instead of once a week I have decided to post when ever I have finished writing a chapter. I like to write it down on paper before posting it. It helps me see if I like what I put down."**

**Sierra:"Come on River they don't need to know that."**

**Emily:"Oh come off it Sierra. He is just being honest."**

**Author:"Thanks Emily"**

**Kyle:"But she is write he didn't have to tell them."**

**Emily:"Whatever.****"**

**Author:"And stop calling me your twin Sierra"**

**Sierra:"But I like it"**


	3. Explanations

**Chapter 3: Explanations**

(River)

it took about 30 minutes for mom to drive home. And the whole time I was trying to breath deeply and settle down from the heat I was feeling at that point and time.

It was when my mom checked my temperature that she got concerned. "This can't be right at all." She said. "What you mean mom?" I asked. "It must be broken because it reads 127" Mom said. I didn't let on that that worried me more then she knew.

So I decided just to head to my room and lay down for a while since things were getting a little too tense. I opened my window and sat on the bed for a minute to let the cool air inside.

'How in the world can my temperature be that high and I don't get effected by it.' I thought. Because in the medical books that I have read, no human can survive up to 105. It is too high.

So I just laid down and let the air in my room cool me down. I didn't want to get under the covers because I was already sweeting at this point. And I just didn't want to move. So I closed my eyes for a minute and began to think.

But before I even knew it I was drifting off towards sleep again. And this time a new dream seemed to have hit me.

'I saw 2 creatures coming down the same road my mom took to get to school and home. I realized it was the same two dragons from my dreams earlier. "Are you sure he is one of them?" Ember asked trying to keep up. He just nodded. "He was showing the signs that he had and element in him." Flame said.

"Well is it going to be ok. I mean he didn't see us when you where talking to him earlier today." Ember said. "I am sure he will see us this time. Then we can explain every thing to him" Flame said. They then were about to pull up to a house.

But then Flame Grabbed Ember and dove into the bushes as a lady walked out the house.' Before I could finish the dream I heard a noise out side. But before I did any thing it occurred to me that Ember said. 'we talked to him earlier and he didn't even look at us.' that freaked me out. "No way these people can exist." I said afraid. I got up and went to my window.

"Close the window or you'll regret it." I said to myself. But no matter how many times I say it I wouldn't shut the window. Something was just keeping me from shutting it.

So i turned around and walked to my door. When I was at it and about to turn the knob. I heard a crash and turned around to see what it was. But what I saw stopped my blood cold. Standing right their on my bed was the two dragons from my dream.

(Flame)

We tried hiding in the bushes and then we saw that their was an opening on the side of the house. We decided to go for it not knowing that River was in their. So when we landed and looked up We saw him starring at us in shock and fear.

ember nudged my shoulder to get my attention. "He sure lives in a strange way having so many odd things in his small little home." Ember said to me. I nodded then looked up at him.

"I guess we have a bit of explaining to do then." I said. River just shook his head not saying anything. I sighed. "Come on sit down so we can tell you then." I said. He moved to the side of the bed eyeing us like we would attack at any moment.

I took a deep breath and started. "First off This is Ember and my name is Flame." I said. He just nodded. "And we well. We don't come from your world as you can tell. We our from a separate realm from your own. We are here to find the 4 of your kind that each hold one of the elements in them. we need them to help in search of our friends Spyro and Cynder." I said.

River shut to his feet and dug into a light brown box. He kept looking till he found what he was looking for. "I always thought that this world was fake. and hear I am being proven wrong." he said. This obviously confused me.

"Um I don't mean to ask but what are you saying?" I asked. He got up and showed us a picture that had Spyro on it. This made both me and Ember jump. He had a picture of our friend as he was standing on a ledge with his chest held high.

"Thats him. Right?" River asked. Me and Ember just shook our heads. But I didn't want to ask him how he got it I just looked at him and took a breath."So yeah as I said we are here to find the four that will help us." I said.

"Ok but I don't see what that has to do with me." River said. "I am telling you this because you show signs of the fire element." I said. It took a while but after a bit the look on river's face told me he got it. "No way dude you got the wrong guy I am just fighting a cold." He said.

"River. This is no cold. You have the Fire element. Which means you have some where in you, no matter how small it is, you have a dragon form hiding ready to come out." Ember said. I just nodded in agreement. But I could tell River was in denial. "Look I am not a dragon and I am just over heated besides I can't poses and element I am just a normal high school kid." river said.

I took a breath. "Look River. You have this because you wanted it. Some where inside yourself you wanted to be a dragon thus giving you the fire element." I said trying to sweep away his denial. He just looked up and took a breath. "So I am asking you. Can you help us find our friends." I asked.

"Fine but I have no idea how to find the other 3 your looking for." River said. "No need to. The others are those people you were hanging with earlier today." I said. He then took out some kind of black square and pushed something. He then held it up to his ear.

(River)

After I hung up the phone I grabbed my bike and left the garage. "My friends will be at the park but they can't wait long." I said. I started peddling very hard. And I was still having trouble believing that this was happening. But the prove was flying above my head.

I mean these where game characters that I played threw out my child hood. I never expected them to once ever be real. It was surprising to me to find them real. I was just struck with both fear and shock from it all.

But after a while I slowly began to accept then I began to think. 'How can I help these two find their friends. I remember Spyro and cynder beating the dark master but thats it nothing else.'

As I was in thought I didn't notice the curb. By the time I looked up I was already going over my handle bars. I landed with my back right onto the ground. Boy I was lucky it was grass and not concrete.

"RIVER!" I heard some one yell. I looked up to see Sierra coming at me. When she did she helped me up and sighed. "Are you ok?" She asked worried. I just nodded. "Are the others here to?" I asked. "Yeah. But why you want to see us?" Sierra asked. I just sighed. "I will tell you when we are with the others." I said.

She nodded and pulled me to Emily and Kyle. "Hey what you want to talk about dude." Kyle said rubbing his shoulder. "Before for I say any thing. I want to say that what I am about to tell you. Don't freak out over it." I said.

They all looked at me like I was about to commit a murder. But I might as well have. "Ok you two you can come out now." I said. My friends just looked at me for a moment then their eyes got wide. Flame and Ember came from the bushes and stood right beside me.

"Guys this is Ember and Flame." I said. "Tell me this is a joke and that is dogs in a costume." Kyle said. "Oh I assure you that we both are very real." Flame said. They all looked at me wide eyed.

"Ok I guess I should start to explain but I think you all need to sit down for what I am about to say." I said. They nodded and sat. Then I started to explain our little problem

(A hour later)

"No way. It is not even possible." Kyle said in denial. "Your nuts dude we are not like that." Kyle said pointing to Flame. "Kyle's right. I mean do you even hear your self River. It sounds crazy." Emily said.

I just looked at them waiting for them to calm. The only one who seemed un affected was Sierra. "You ok?" I asked her. She looked at me with red eyes. I could tell she was crying. "Yeah it is just a lot to take in." She said.

"So after hearing all this, I want to know. Will you guys help them?" I asked. They were all silent for a while. I could tell they were thinking this over. I did the same thing on the way here. I knew that They were being asked to give up every ting and go to another world not knowing if they would ever come back.

They would be leaving their family's and friends not knowing were they where. I was about to say something when Sierra let out a sigh. "Ok I will help. I mean it is to fins their friend right." Sierra said. I looked up at Kyle and Emily. They looked at each other and nodded.

"For the record I am only coming so you don't have all the fun River." Emily said. "This better be fun then." Kyle said. Then WE all turned around facing Flame. "Well are you going to help." I nodded. "We all agree to help you find your friends." I said. "Thank you very much." Ember said happily.

We smiled. Then I notice the wind starting to pick up. The trees were moving with the wind and the leaf's were falling off. Then the ground started to shake. And we all dropped to the floor. "What is happening!" Emily yelled. I stood up and saw a hole open up in the middle of the park.

When every thing stopped. Ember and Flame where standing next to it. "Last chance. Are you all certain you want o help out?" Flame asked. we all just nodded. We walked up to the whole and we could see another world on the other side.

I turned to Sierra and said. "Would my twin care to go first." She smiled and walked threw. Then after a while Kyle and Emily stepped threw as well. Before I walked in a looked at Ember and Flame. "See you both on the other side." I said. I then walked threw. But soon after I did I felt my bones snap and reform. And my body began to change. I wasn't able to help it I let out a scream and passed out.

**Author: "So here is the third chapter. I am sorry if it is a little long or not understandable. My friends all typed this one up with me this time. Since their names where used I thought it was fair to let them have their say. I wish they could be here tonight but sadly they stayed to catch the school foot ball game. So yeah hope you like it. Please leave a Review or comment. It does help me get better. And please be honest i dont care how hurtful it is.**


	4. New world

**Chapter 4: New world**

(River)

I never had that much pain before. The only time i could remember when I had reached any thing almost close to that was when I had a twisted vertebra. I just felt so sore when I woke up I had to stay in place for about a few seconds.

I knew that I couldn't wait long. I had to get up and see if the others were ok. I tried to stand on my feet but then something forced me back on all fours. i kept trying thou. but I also noticed every time I tried I had a small twinge of pain. it puzzled me for a while. I finally decided to see what the problem was. so I looked down and let out a small yell.

I had forgotten why I passed out. I had changed from a human into a dragon. And it was the one that I saw when all those dreams began. I had very dark red scales and a lightish blue under belly. My hair was replaced with what looked like a spinel plating which was light blue as well. I also felt something sticking out my head. When I felt it I could tell it was horns.

It felt rather odd to me. And I was starting to freak because one I realized that I was alone and two I was in the middle of the forest. Flame didn't say anything about us separating from the start of this little adventure.

But right now I didn't have time to worry about small things like that. I needed to find my friends and quick. I didn't know how this world worked and I had a pretty good feeling that it was better to be with a group then alone.

But as I was about to start walking I realized. I didn't know how to walk on all fours. But of course this realization happen to hit me way to late and I winded up falling flat on my face. Or should I say snout.

So after that little embarrassment I got up and tried to walk. And it felt wrong in a way. I had been walking on two legs all my life and here I am being on all fours for the first time in my life.

It took a while to master thou. After about a good 30 minutes of tripping and landing on my face I finally managed to walk on all four of my paws. Or claws, what ever these scaly appendages were called here.

I then turned and started into the forest, which was probably a bad idea because I was alone and bandits did exist in this realm. But I walked in with no problem. After a while thou I got a little worried.

I am walking threw a forest with be vines and have no clue how far away my friends are. But I had a good feeling where they were yet I couldn't tell why.

But then again I never could tell why I had a sense for anything in my life. So As I was walking I managed to come across a pond area with another dragon passed out by the pond itself.

I ran right over to make sure they were ok. But when I got close enough I saw that it had Lime green scales and a yellow underbelly and horns. I decided then to try and wake him or her.

But before I could try any thing it's eye opened and shot up on it's feet. "Wow some wicked dream." He said. And I could recognize the voice too. "Kyle is that you dude?" I asked. He looked my way and jumped back. "who are you and how do you know my name." He said.

I laughed a little. "It's me River." I said. He looked at me in surprise. "Dude your a dragon." Kyle said. I just laughed again. "So are you Kyle" I said. He then looked into the pond and then turned at me looking pale.

"How did this happen." Kyle said. "I guess Flame was right when he said we had a dragon form inside us." I said.

Kyle just sighed and then he started rubbing his joints quickly. Like he was looking for something that wasn't their. "Are you ok?" I asked. "My soreness. It's gone." Kyle said in a happy tone.

And as he said this I began to notice that my overheating had stopped as well. "Come on Kyle we need to find Emily and Sierra." I said.

(Sierra)

Emily and I were walking with Flame and Ember to find River and Kyle. And we were still trying to get over what had happened. I had woken up with Flame and Ember looking at me to see if I was ok. They had a worried look and when they saw I was up began asking how I felt. I had noticed that my freezing was done and that I felt a little odd.

Course it was then I decided to look down and see why. I had turned into a Dark navy blue dragon with a whit under belly and horns. I also saw that I had a pair of wings on my back. They felt odd but strangely familier for some reason.

Then I noticed that their was another dragon out cold next to me. I could only assume this was Emily. Because she had yellow scales with peach horns. I was in a little shock that she was still out thou.

After seeing I was ok Flame and Ember went to wake up Emily. She didn't take it well and slammed Flame into a tree when she was woken up. course i had to laugh because it was funny.

It then dawned on me that River and Kyle were missing. When I told the other we set out to look for them right away. And so here we are walking threw a forest path with no sight of our friends.

"Sierra you doing ok." Emily asked me. "Yeah. I am just a little surprised about this thats all." I said. And it was the truth. I mean a few seconds ago I was a human girl trying to have fun with life. Now I am a dragon in another world looking for my friends who should have been with us when we woke up.

"I was wondering. Why us?" I asked Flame. He looked at us for a minute. "Because their was something inside of you that showed your true self's. i don't know what it was but your were given the element because of this." Flame said.

This just made things even more confusing for me. I mean I don't have anything special about me at all. I just was a normal person. "Don't worry. Me and Flame can help you all adjust to life here." Ember said to me.

"Just how long will we be here for?" Emily asked. "I don't know really. I was just supposed to find you and bring you here to help." Flame said. This made me feel a little sad. I had no idea how long I was going to be away from home at all.

But I didn't dwell on that. I just wanted to find my friends.

It was at that point we heard talking. "Any idea where the others are." A voice said. I thought I recognized it and started running in that direction. After a while I busted threw the bushes tackling River to the ground. "Found you!" I said giggling.

"That you did." He said with a laugh. then Emily, Flame, and Ember came out as well. "I see that you all made it in one piece then." Flame said. River got up and nodded. "Took us a while to find you guys thou." River said.

(Flame)

After we found them all we decided to take a break. "So how do you like our world so far?" I asked. "It is just like the game. But more amazing." River said. This time he had me at a loss.

I went to the side and talked to Ember. "You doing ok?" I asked. She just looked up with a sad expression. "Yes. I am just wondering where Spyro and Cynder are." Ember said. But I knew who she was really upset for. She has had a crush on spyro for a long time. And when they disappeared she became very upset.

Part of the reason I went out looking for them was to stop Ember from crying all the time. I just didn't want to see her like this. "Ember don't worry. We will find them I promise. We have help now." I said.

"But how can these 4 find them Flame. They just got to this world." Ember said. "We will take them to War-fang. Have them meet with the guardians. I am sure they can help them." I said.

She shook her head. "Ok maybe we can find them with their help. But Flame I really don't see how this will work." Ember said. i turned around and looked at our new friends.

"Ok we better get moving. War-fang is a full days walk from here. I would have us fly but you guys don't really know how yet." I said. They got up and nodded. "Flame I am sure that however long it takes we can help you find your friends." River said.

"Thank you but for now I need to get you guys back to the Dragon temple in War-fang. The guardians need to meet you." I said. I looked and saw River get a moment of terror then excitment.

He probably knew a lot more about our world then I thought. But I still wasn't ready to find out how just yet. I just wanted to get back to the city safe and sound with out any further trouble.

"So you all ready to go then?" I asked. "Lead the way and we will follow Flame." River said. I then turned and started walking north. it was going to take them I while but I knew they would master their element and we would then Find Spyro and Cynder.

**Author: "Ok so this is chapter 4. I was going to get it done by 4:00 today but I had to get to a dance and it ran a little late. And I am also starting to run out of chapter names for this story. but the ideas are still flowing and I hoping to have them meet the guardians next chapter. So with that I am good. And if you have any ideas for how this story should go. I would love to hear them. ****Remember leave a comment or Review it helps me get better.**


	5. Guardians

**Chapter**** 5: Guardians**

(Flame)

The walk to war-fang took almost the whole day. It would have been easier if we were able to fly. But sadly none of them knew how to yet. But the worst of it was we had to introduce them to the guardians.

Me and Ember had left without telling them were we went. And I was sure that they would notice 4 new dragons. I was worried that we wouldn't be able to keep their secrets.

"Flame. You know we are going to have to tell them about our new friends." Ember said. "Yeah I know. They are sure to find out as soon as we entire the city. The word will spread fast about 4 new dragons." I said.

It was not something I was looking forward to at all. "Hey. You both ok?" Kyle asked. "Yeah we are fine." I said. But the only thing that got me was a suspicious look from Sierra.

It was then that we saw the gates to the city. And I forgot that their were two guards at the gate every day. So I put all the other worries aside and decided to handle this one first.

We walked out and the dragon guards looked at us then gave a surprised look. "Good to see your ok Flame and Ember. Bit where did you find these 4." The right guard said.

"Oh um we found them in the forest on our way back. They seemed really tired and sore so we decided to take them here. But they couldn't fly so we walked." I said hoping it worked.

They both nodded and let us cross. I was relieved and surprised that it worked. But it was one less problem.

But as we walked in the look on their faces was priceless. "Wow I didn't now you had a place like this in your world." Emily said amazed. "Yeah but we are still trying to rebuild." I said.

They looked ready to take off and explore but that had to wait. "Ok guys before we do anything. I need to show you the guardians at the Dragon temple." I said. And that was when I started to shake again. "Get ready for another long and boring speech from Cyril." Ember said.

I sighed and walked on. I didn't want to do this but I had very little choice. They didn't know how to use their elements yet and I was sure that the Guardians would find out sooner or later.

(River)

The city they brought us to was amazing. I mean I played every spyro game ever made but this still surprised me. This place was so alive with activity. I wanted to look around but what Flame told us made my chest hurt.

We were going to meet the Guardians. And I was a little worried. But that was not what worried me the most. What worried me the most was what happened before we even got to the temple.

As we were walking that way. I saw a family of dragons walk by with a child in the middle of them. They looked like they had lost some one and was trying to find them. But what happened next stopped me cold.

Sierra stopped and put a hand to her head. And it was right after that family passed. "Sierra are you ok." I asked. "No my head is pounding. And I can't shake the feeling that I have been here before but I know I haven't" She said.

After that my mind started buzzing. I remember reading fantasy stories in my child hood of people traveling to other worlds and leaving their kids behind to live another and better life. I was starting to wonder if Sierra was such a case.

But I didn't want to explore into that yet. What I wanted to know was what would happen to us when we meet the Guardians.

After Sierra felt better we started walking on again. and it didn't take long for us to come to a door leading into a private room. This is when I saw both Flame and Ember shaking in place.

So I walked up. "Guys it will be ok. Their is nothing to fear here." I said. But that gave me a look of fear from both Ember and Flame. "River. These are the Guardians of our realm. They will not let any thing threaten their own kind." Flame said. "And they will certainly see you and your friends as possible threats if they find out about your life's." Flame said.

Of course this did cause a little whimper come out my throat. I knew that the Guardians were very skilled warriors. And I forgot they probably knew nothing of the human world in which me and my friends came from.

So I backed up and let Ember and Flame work up the nerve. Which didn't take long might I add. They both walked up and opened the door. we all followed but stayed a little ways back until they told us to come in.

"Flame ember it is good to see you both. What brings you here." I heard Volteer say. "Oh stop looking so joyed. Where in the world did you to go off to. We where worried that you were in danger." Cyril said. And i might be just me. But his voice always cracked me up.

"Um Me and Ember went in searching for Spyro and Cynder. In another realm." Flame said. And hearing that all 3 of their eyes widened. "You traveled to another world with out proper authority." Cyril said.

"That has to be the most dangerous and insane thing you could have done Flame." Cyril said. "Cyril's right. You both put your selves in danger and could have been hurt or worse." Terrador said.

"Well at least they are back safe so lets let them off with a warning and let them be on their way." Volteer said. Man an my mom said I talked fast. I was still trying to comprehend what he said earlier.

"Well we didn't come back empty handed." Flame said. This caught their attention quick. "Did you find out anything about Spyro and Cynder's whereabout then." Terrador said.

"Not exactly." Ember said. Flame looked at us and motioned us to come out. And as we did the Guardians looked at us in shock and amazement. "This is impossible. Their shouldn't be any others that survived." Cyril said.

Flame looked at me and I understood that look. "Actually we aren't really Dragons at all." I said. And I knew that when I said that I was about to be a pile of ashes or a block of ice.

They looked at me with a seriousness. "We are from the other world that Flame and Ember went to. They asked us to come and help them." I said. "Then just what are you then if I may ask." Cyril said.

I was a little surprised I was even still in one piece. "Me and my friends are what we call Humans." I said. "We come from a world were dragons are complete myth. They don't even exist." I said.

"How extraordinary. And to think that they are now in a new world and have change form. Do tell me what is your world like." Volteer said. I just sighed. If you would like you can use your pool to look into our memories and see what we were before coming here." I said.

And i watched as they started making their way to it and look inside. "I must say this world is amazing. Their technology is far more advanced." volteer said. "The native population is a bit peculiar thou. They walk around with no fur scales or even hides of any kind." Cyril said.

When they found the memories of what happened before we got here their eyes widened. "You all contain and element inside yourselves then. No wonder you were turned into dragons on your arrival here." Volteer said.

They turned to us and looked us over. "You may not be from this world but your dragons none the less. At least know anyway." Terrador said. we all smiled at that comment. It seemed as thou we were not going to die after all.

"So Is it ok that they stay to help. I mean they have the four element and you can show them how to master them." Flame asked. The Guardians looked at each other and smiled a bit. "We have no objections. But this secret Remains in this room. We don't want our citizens in the city fear an attack from another world." Cyril said.

The biggest smile you could have ever seen spread across my face. Not only did we meet the Guardians but they seemed happy to let use stay and help. But then a problem came to mind.

"Um thank you very much for allowing us to stay. But where are me and my friends supposed to stay." I asked. "With me and Flame of course. We have plenty off room." Ember said.

"Then it is settled. For now go and rest for tomorrow we start your training of your elements. Sleep well young warriors." Terrador said.

We all left to were Flame and Ember stayed. It was nothing fancy just a hut with a cloth for a door and tons of pillows inside. "Not much for fancy living are you." Emily said.

"No just the simple life. It has been hard ever since the war ended. Families are still trying to find their loved ones and find new homes." Flame said. Then he and Ember both laid on a pillow and fell asleep.

"Well guys I guess we will see begin our life here in the morning." I said. We all found a spot and fell asleep.

(Some where out side of war-fang)

"So they finally came back and with new friends none the less." A voice proclaimed. "Yes indeed. It appears they have traveled to our home then." another said. "Which means possible recruits then. Mathias will be pleased." the same voice as before said. "Come Vic. We must report back with the news." Vic's friend said. "Yes lets get a move on then eh Seth" Vic said. They both disappeared into the woods with great pride in the news they were carrying.

**Author: Sorry I didn't post this yesterday. My computer crashed and I didn't save the chapter so every thing had to be redone. And I do hope you like this chapter. My friend Mike helped me with the last part. He said a cliff hanger would be more grabbing. I don't really know but do enjoy it. So with that I am off to do chapter 6. If you have any ideas please PM Me I would love to hear them. And please comment or review it helps me get better.**


	6. Training day

**Chapter 6: Training day****  
><strong>

(Kyle)

It didn't make any sense to me. We travel to another world and are turned into dragons all because of a power that we had that made us ill. I just didn't understand it. And yet here we are in this world readying our selves for the journey we were taking.

It was the morning and I was the third one to wake up and to be honest I was secretly hoping this was all a dream. But I was wrong. I just groaned as I saw it was real. "Kyle you ready for the day." Emily said pushing my side.

I just looked at her and sighed. "Sure just let me wake up first." I said. I just looked up and saw Sierra looking at the sky. "I better go wake River. Flame and Ember are already waiting." She said walking over to him.

I swear I am going to get him when we get back home. He was the whole reason we were here in the first place. And I never wanted to come here. "I'm up. I'm up." River said. I looked and saw that Sierra had jumped on him to wake him.

"Well talk about a wake up call." I said laughing. These two acted so much like real twins you would probably think it at first glance. Had it not been for the fact that he was a couple years older.

I watched as they walked out of the little hut and out to the air. I got up and stretched out my used to be hands. I got up and walked out to the light. I had to cover my eyes because it is a little brighter here then back in our home.

As I got out side Emily turned around and looked at me. "Morning I see your finally awake." Emily said. I just looked at her. "Since when did you get a cheery attitude." I said.

With that said we started walking to the temple. I was nervous at this part but Sierra and River seemed some what excited. They got to practice there skills and fight. I was worried about busting my but trying to walk on all fours.

But what else could I do but go along with this little adventure. That is about the time we entered the temple. And Flame and Ember lead us to a big chamber that all 3 Guardians were waiting in.

"Good to see every one up and in such high spirits this morning." Cyril said. I just groaned. This was going to be a rough day.

(River)

Kyle didn't look to happy at all today. As soon as we got into the training room he looked a little down. But of course he should be happy he at least had a person to train with as did every one else.

"Alright. Sierra let us go and see what you know shall we." Cyril said. And Terrador took Kyle and Volteer took Emily. "Flame try and show River what you can while we train these little ones." Volteer said.

"So what do you have planed?" I asked Flame. He just looked at me. "Nothing really. I don't even know how to use my element all that much. So I guess we can just watch your friends for now." Flame said.

I sighed. "I'll go look around see what I can find." I said. I walked out while the Guardians talked to my friends. This was the only depressing part for me. Ignitus was dead and Spyro was missing so I didn't really have a teacher.

I walked down to the other end inly to find a Cheetah on two legs walking my way. "Excuse me but have you seen Terrador any where." He asked. I looked at him and smiled. "In the training room with my friends." I said.

He looked at me a bit. "I don't ever remember seeing you around here." He said. "Oh I am new just got here. My name is River." I said. HE looked at me with a smirk. "My name is Hunter nice to meet you." He said.

I just about fell on my face. This was one of Spyro's best friends and I just happen to run right into him. I was screaming in my head. I had wanted to meet Hunter because he was good with a bow and arrow. And I loved archery.

I watched as he started walking to the training room and I decided to follow. "Hey Hunter!" I said. He turned and waited for me to catch up. "So I was curious I saw the bow and wondered are you any good with that?" I asked.

I of course knew the answer to this question but I wanted to make conversation. "Yeah I can show you at the training room if you want." Hunter said. that made me a little better from the sadness I was feeling.

So we started walking to the training room. And as we entered I had to laugh at what I saw. Kyle's legs were frozen in place and emily was twitching on the floor. "What happened while I was gone?" I asked Flame. I was fighting the urge to laugh.

"Sierra learned quickly learned her breath and when she tried to hold it and shot it she froze Kyle's feet and Emily shocked herself." Flame said. You could tell he laughed hard when it had happened.

"And I missed all that. I shouldn't have left." I said busting out laughing. And as I did that Sierra gave me the 'You better stop if you know whats good for you' look. Which only caused me to laugh more.

It was the funniest thing that I heard and saw. Of course I had to stop as soon as I heard on of the Guardians sigh.

(Sierra)

I didn't find it funny at all. River was laughing when I messed up one making a attack with my breath. It was the most annoying thing he has ever done. I was just glad he didn't see what happened when he left.

See After River left for a bit the Guardian of Ice Cyril started telling me how to use my breath. "Now take a deep breath and try and concentrate on using your element Sierra." He said.

The first try I did I froze my tail. And it fell to the ground with a THUNK! "OOOOOH thats cold." I said. "Well this is way your training child. So you can learn to use it effectively." Cyril said.

Then I looked over just as Kyle dropped a boulder on his front legs. "You ok Kyle?" I asked. "Yeah just fine. It didn't really hurt." Kyle said. I then turned back around and tried five more times.

When I finally got it we moved onto holding it. Which lead to me freezing all of Kyle's feet. Then when Emily tried her breath she zapped hr self. Flame died laughing.

Then a few minutes later River walks in and sees the after math and started laughing himself. As I said before I didn't find it funny. "Whats so funny. I don't see you training." I said. "Child Ignitus the fire Guardians died in the war so we don't have a teacher for him." Cyril said.

This surprised me. No wonder he left when we went to train for the day. He didn't have a Guardian to show him how to use his talents and Flame didn't know how to use his that well either.

I let out a sigh. "Sorry River I just didn't know about that one." I said. "It's ok Sierra I am fine with it. I mean if we find Spyro then I can learn." River said. I looked at him and smiled. Ar least he was showing a positive spirit.

(In some cave in a mountain.)

"So they brought help from our world then." Mathias said. "Yes sir. They were human but they were turned into those monsters as soon as they crossed." Seth said. "Did you fins out their names then." Mathias asked. "Yes but only two. Sierra and River." Seth said. "What!" The man next to Mathias said. "Calm down Jim." Mathias said. "If you don't mind me asking but what was that last name you said." Jim Demanded. "River. Sir." Seth said. "Mathias I want permission to take a team down and capture those new Dragons." Jim said. Mathias looked at him. "But what ever for?" Mathias asked. "Because my son is among them and I don't want him taken over by a dragon." He said. Mathias seemed to smile at that. "Very well. It would do us good to have a recruit in our ranks. And one with such power that he has would do us well." Mathias said. With that Jim went to collect his team.

(River)

I sighed as I watched the others continue to practice. But I was a little happy because Hunter gave me a demonstration of his Archery skills. I was literally amazed. He hit every target that came up at him.

Even I wasn't that accurate when I was in my world. "Wow you hit the center with every arrow." I said stunned. Hunter just laughed. "It seems you have a interest in this kind of thing." Hunter said. "Yeah I used to shot all the time back home." I said.

Then I let out a small gasp. I think I just blew my secret. "What you mean by that. Dragons can't shoot bows." Hunter said. I just smiled a bit. "Um well?" I said. But then Volteer stepped in.

"Hunter we would like to have a word with you if you don't mind. It is a rather important matter." Volteer said. And with that the Guardians all walked out of the training room to talk to Hunter.

I decided to turn in early. I was a little down about not being able to practice. So I went to the hut and laid on a pillow and closed my eyes. But then I heard movement inside. I thought it was the other and went to sleep.

"River?" I heard some one ask. I thought it was Kyle. "Yes what is it I am trying to sleep." I said. Then I felt something hit my head. Before I could lose continuousness. I saw a face and almost cried. 'What was dad doing here. Why is he even Alive?' I thought. Then Darkness.

**Author:"Yep another cliff hanger. Once again my friend mike helped me but this time with the whole chapter. I started running out of things for the characters to say so he helped me with this one so half the credit goes to him his time. But yeah ****basically I did this. And a lot of my friends at school read what I put and asked if they could take part. So expect a few new names and faces. So as all ways I will get to work right away on the next Chapter. If you have any good ideas for me PM me I would love to hear them. And please leave a comment or review it helps me get better. **


	7. Search and Rescue

**Chapter 7: Search and rescue**

(Flame)

When we got back to my home River wasn't their. At first we thought he was out for a night out. But as it came to morning we found that he still wasn't back. this worried us a little.

So we all ran into the temple to tell the guardians but they already had a problem. "Quickly now. Go put blocks around the city we can't be to careful." Cyril said. He then saw us and had a look of hate.

"What did you bring back with you?" Cyril asked. Nothing was brought with me and Ember but these kids. So I told them. "They don't know what you mean. They came here alone Cyril." I said.

They looked at me. "Flame 6 young dragons have been Taken last night. And two of them aren't in this very room." Terrador said. I looked around and saw that I was with Emily, Sierra, And Kyle. Then it hit me. They took Ember.

"You mean They took Rive and Ember!" I said in anger. I started to leave. "And just where do you think your off to." Cyril said. "To save my friends." I said. I wasn't going to leave them to die for nothing. I was going to find them.

"Stop Flame. You'll only be putting your self in more danger." Terrador said. I looked back. "No I am going. Ember is all I have left and I am all she has. Our families died in the War and we already can't find Spyro and Cynder. I wont loss Ember as well." I said.

I ran out with the other behind me. But I stopped and turned to them. "Guys I know you want to help but I want you to stay here." I said. "No. Who ever took Ember has River as well. WE wont leave either of them to die." Sierra said. "And besides you need us to keep your but alive." Kyle said.

He seamed to have mellowed about his new life. They all seemed to have accepted it. "Fine but I don't take responsibility for what might happen." I said. I run into the forest with the others behind me.

And to be honest I was sorry to have disobeyed the guardians. But I ment what I said. I couldn't lose any more friends. Not after what has happened to us so far. It was then after about a few yards that we found one of the six missing dragons from the city.

"Hey you ok." I said coming next to him. He was a young Fire dragon barley old enough to breath his element yet. "They took me out while I was asleep. When I woke they had set up a camp here and tried to question this other fire dragon they had." He said.

"Do you have any idea where they went." I asked. "Yeah. They went to the mountains a few hours from here." He said starting to cry. "Sierra I need to you take him home. When you do that catch up to us." I said running threw the forest.

(River)

Being dragged across the forest wasn't really my idea of a morning. I had opened my eyes to see my mouth wings and claws bound together. I was a little worried. These people had attacked and kidnapped me while I was asleep and vulnerable.

I was so mad by that I wanted to scream. But my mouth was tied shut. But after a while they stopped and set me down back against the wall. "Remove his mouth restraint. Jim want's to talk to him." The biggest guy said.

I was still in a little shock that their were actually humans in this world. I thought they were completely myth here. But here they were none the less.

But after the big guy said to untie the rope around my mouth, One of the guys did so. "Oh you better hope I never get out of these ropes. Or your all in for a world of hurt." I said trying to act tuff. But then I heard a voice and I almost turned white.

"Just as troublesome as ever I see." as voice said. I turned to see what had shocked me to the point if tears last night. My dad was walking my way. "You have grown since the last I saw you." Jim said.

I call him Jim instead of dad because I never really knew him too long. He disappeared when I was 7 years old. Mom had told me he died in a plane crash. And that was what I believed for 10 years.

"You shouldn't even be alive." I yelled at him. He just looked at me. "I suppose you believed me dead after not showing up for so long." Jim said. I starred at him. "You do remind me so much of your mother." He said placing a hand on my muzzle.

I yanked my head away. "You have no right to talk to me anymore." I growled at him. He back away. "Please River calm down you know who i am right. You Remember me." Jim said.

"Your just another villain to me. You kidnapped me along with 5 other dragons and to what kill us make us slaves." I said. "No I was trying to save you. I don't want you to become a dragon." He said.

"I looked at him then past him to see Ember on the ground. She was badly injured. I could tell that the 4 others were let go a long time ago. "You better hope My friends don't find you. Because if they do your not going to last long." I said.

Then they tied my mouth up again. "Well what do we do now." The guy holding me asked Jim. "We take him back to Mathias. Maybe he can reason with him." Jim said.

I watched as they dropped Ember and walked away. I tried as hard as I could to move free but they had tied me up real good. I had no way of escape.

(Flame)

After we kept finding the young dragons I realized something. They could be setting a trap for us just so they could catch the last 3. I was sure that it was the plan.

"Guy look. If we get ambushed I want you to fight only to get away. They might be after you all." I said. "What makes you say that?" Emily asked. "Because.I don't know any one who would drop a dragon if they have captured them. We are to big of a prize to let free." I said.

This caught their attention. "So if I feel as if for any reason you are all in danger. I want you to turn back and head to War-fang." I said. They shook their heads and we continued on.

After a while we came into a clearing that looked as if a camp was set up here for only a short time. "Look around see if you can." I stopped suddenly. I saw Ember lying on the floor our cold badly injured. "Ember!" I yelled. "Ember please tell me your ok." I said. She opened her eyes and I sighed.

"Hey. Hey Flame." She said very week. "Are you ok Ember they didn't hurt you did they?" I asked desperate. "No. No they didn't. But they took River into the mountain." She said.

I looked at Emily and Kyle. "You both take Emily home. Me and Sierra are going for River." I said trying to sound calm. But in reality I wanted to scream so loud that our ancestors would hear me.

We walked or ran up the side of the mountain for a good bit before we found an entrance. It was a cave that looked as if it was created unnaturally. I looked at Sierra and she shook her head. "Lets go get your friend." I said.

(River)

Having them toss me into some kind of cell was not fun. When I hit the ground I felt a hard thud and pain shot threw my wings. It felt as if I snapped one of them and it was agonizing.

"Are you ok." I heard a Familier voice say. I looked up barley able to see. It was a dark figure that was inside the cell with me. "Yeah I am fine." I said. "You don't seem like it. The figure said.

After it talked a second time I could tell that it was a girl. "Well I am fine. it isn't the first time I was in a position like this." I said. I immediately thought of detention at school.

""Is my wing bent at all." I asked. She looked at my back and shook her head. "Your fine. You just hit the ground hard is all." She said. I sat down in the corner and sighed. "How did I let my self get caught." I said rubbing my arm.

"They get you while you were sleeping." The girls voice said. "Yeah they did. They seemed to know my name thou." I said. She looked at me with curiosity. "And may I ask what it is." She asked.

"Yeah my name's River." I said with a smile. "Nice to meet you." She said. "The pleasure is mine." I said. "So do you mind telling me yours." I asked. She then looked at the ground. I could see a tear hit the ground.

"You would run from me if you knew it." She said. I just sighed. "Your starting to sound like Cynder. She thought that every one had a grudge against her for being the terror of the skies." I said.

She then looked at me with shock. "Who are you really?" She asked. I just looked down. "I am River. Like I said." I said. She then came out into the light and I just stopped breathing.

"My name's Cynder but I guess you already knew that." She said. I was surprised. Me and my friends where brought here to look for Spyro and Cynder and here Cynder was a prisoner of my dad's sick and twisted little game.

But before I could say anything the people came back and dragged me into the other room. Were I was thrown in front of a person who looked like he needed a hair cut an bad.

"So your Jim's little boy." He said. "No I am not. And I will never be." I said. I was struggling to get out of the roped. "Oh don't try it boy it want happen. These roes can't be broken by Dragons." He said. "Well you better hope so." I said. "HAHA He has your courage Jim." He said. "Yes he does Mathias." Jim said.

"Look I don't care what your after but I wont give it to you." I said. "Oh but you already did. With you on our side we can finally take this realm." Mathias said. I looked at him in shock. "Like I would ever help you." I said. He then looked at me angrily. "Listen boy. If I say your going to help then your going to help got it." Mathias said.

"And we say he wont." A voice said. Then the doors explode as Sierra and Flame come threw. "If I had known your kind was in our world I would have hunted you down before going for help." Flame said. Sierra came and untied me. 3 people came at us but she froze them solid. "You stay off my twin." She growled.

I looked at them in anger. "Next time your going to regret taking me." I said. We then ran out but I turned to the cells. "River what are you doing." Flame said. "They have Cynder!" I yelled. And with that he was immediately next to me panting.

AS we reached the cells I saw Cynder on the ground. "Cynder get up." I said. She shot up seeing me Sierra and Flame. "CYNDER!" Flame said. We both ran up and head butted the cage door open.

"Cynder is that really your." Flame said. She just smiled a little. "Nice to see you too Flame." She said. "Come on we can talk later we need to go." I said. We then ran into the passage way.

I turned and looked up at the ceiling. I may not have had practice but I had to try and blow a fire ball to collapse the ceiling. I took a deep breath and tried to let the energy build up. I could feel it forming.

When I thought I held it long enough I let it sail to the ceiling. It hit with and Explosion. And I started to run to the others. But I made it only to find them waiting for me half way threw.

"What are you guys doing still here!" I said. They looked at me. "What is wrong with waiting for you." Sierra asked. They all then saw the collapsing cave behind me and started running.

I Ran along side them to the entrance. But Saw that a huge rock was closing the passage. I ran fast to hold it up with my body. "Hurry guys I can't hold this long." I said.

(Flame)

I was shocked that River was able to hold it. It seemed like he couldn't hold it for long thou. "Come on guys lets hurry." I said. We ran as fast as we could.

I made it out first then Sierra. But Cynder didn't come. I could hear her talking to River. "Go I can hold it while you go." Cynder said. "No I got it. Just go I am right behind you." River said.

She then came out. But I could hear the collapse approaching. "Come on River hurry." I yelled. I could see him inching his way to us. But then the boulder shuddered. I looked at him quickly. His eyes were wide.

"Take care of Sierra for me." He said. "River come on. We don't have time for jokes." I said. I tried crawling under to grab him but before I could get fully under Cynder Pulled me out fast as the rock smashed on the ground with him under it.

"RIVER!" Sierra screamed trying to lift the boulder. She was crying desperately trying to lift the rock. I walked away a little. I was at the edge when I saw the Guardians land in front of me.

Emily and Kyle jumped off their back and ran up to me. "Where is every one?" Emily asked. I looked up with tears coming down. "River found cynder. He lead us to save her and we ran. But the cave started to collapse. he tried to hold that boulder at the cave entrance for us. We got out in time. But he didn't" I said.

Emily and Kyle ran over to see for them selves. The Guardians looked at me. "Did you truly find Cynder." Terrador said. I turned around and walked back with the guardians following.

When we got to the collapsed cave the saw her. "Cynder." Volteer said. She turned and saw them and came running happy. "Thank heavens your safe." Terrador said. But they all looked at the 3 kids that were left. Sierra crying. "I am sorry Sierra I truly am." Cyril said.

"He was a very brave child indeed." Terrador said. We all were silent for a moment. But then we heard a cracking sound. We looked to see Kyle place his hand on he boulder and it began cracking.

As it spread all over it eventually fell down. We all started in shock. But not at what Kyle did. But River was their laying on the ground with his wing around him as a shield.

"RIVER!" Sierra said. He slowly moved his head up and opened his eyes. He got up and walked our way. Before he could do or say anything he collapsed. But Terrador caught him. "We need to treat his wounds. We must hurry back to the temple." Terrador said.

He then set river on his back and the other climbed onto the guardians as well as me and Cynder. I was to tired to even fly at this point. They then took off and headed for the temple.

**Author: Yeah here is chapter 7. I am sorry if it is longer then the rest. But I had to get it done while I could. I wont be able to type it up tomorrow because of testing at school. But I did it early instead. And I am sorry if your either confused or the story lost it's main story line. But this is what I had in mind so I hope you enjoy it. Please if you have any ideas for the next Chapter PM me. i would love to hear them. Remember to Comment or review it helps me get better.**


	8. Making new friends

**Chapter 8: Making new friends.**

(Sierra)

After a while we arrive at the temple. The Guardians rushed River into an Area filled with crystals. "Bring over the healing Crystals Quickly now." Volteer said. Flame went quickly looking for the right one.

As soon as he found it he gave it to Volteer who put it close to River. It worked enough to close his open wounds but he was still out cold. "River come on wake up." I said still with tears coming out my eyes.

"Sierra please. He needs rest and time to recover. He has been threw a lot." Cyril said. "Go be with your friends. We will make sure River is ok." Terrador said. It hurt that I couldn't really do any thing for him.

He tried so hard to save us from the collapse and we can't do any thing to help heal him any faster. It felt like a total nightmare to me. I only knew him for about 3 months yet he still felt like a brother to me.

"River you better pull threw you hear me." I said to myself. I just couldn't imagine a day with out him around. I just sighed and walked to the other room where every one was waiting.

I was just so miserable. I just had my best friend almost die in front of my eyes. I was to the point to where I wanted to crawl in a corner and wait for this nightmare to be over.

It was then came threw the doors to see all my friends waiting their. And Cynder one od the dragons we needed to find was waiting in the corner. "So I think it all fair that we introduce ourselves." I said.

Cynder just looked our way with a slight depressed look. "My name is Sierra and this is Kyle and Emily. You have already meet River." I said trying not to cry as I said his name. Kyle and Emily just looked at me and sighed.

"Since your the one he rescued please can you tell us your name." Emily asked. Cynder just looked at me and my friends. "Well my name is Cynder thats really all I can tell you." Cynder said.

"Would you mind telling us about your self." I said. It would have been easier if River was awake. He told me a lot about how he grew up with these characters. But since he was still unconscious I needed her to fill us in.

She looked at us and we could see her fighting with Emotions. "If it helps we can tell you our secret when your done." Kyle said. Me and Emily just looked at him raged.

(Cynder)

I was just happy to finally be out of a cell and into freedom. Then Sierra's Friend that saved me gets crushed and we had to fly here. I was so happy because I thought I would finally see Spyro again. But when they said that he was missing it all came back to me.

"Well where do you want me to start." I asked fighting back my tears. "Can your start with how all this began." Sierra said. I sighed. I knew this was coming. So I just nodded my head and spoke.

"Well it began a few years ago. Spyro and I were just eggs then. Apes began to attack the Guardians chamber. And Spyro was sent away for his protection. While the Dark masters goon's took me and turned me into his dark warrior. After a few years Spyro showed up and he started his mission to free the Guardians." I started.

They all just stood their and listened to my story. I thought they were going to try and reject me as soon as it came to this part. I ended up telling them the whole story about our adventure fighting the Dark master.

"So yeah I was the Terror of the skies then Spyro saved me. Thats the short version." I said. I said this after I told them the long version of our story. I expected them to them away and not eve talk to me.

"Cynder. That was your past. Spyro and My friend both see the good in you. And all that matters is what you are now." Sierra said to me. "If it wasn't for me your friend wouldn't be in this mess." I said.

"I am sure he is doing fine. He faced worse." Sierra said. "Really?" I asked. "No. But hey he wouldn't hold it against you and neither will we." Sierra said to me. I was a little stunned.

These new young dragons are still being so kind even after all that has happened to them. I just was happy that they didn't turn me away. "Besides. I nned a friend right now." Sierra said with her head low.

I could tell she cared for her friend. Maybe even the same way I cared for Spyro. I then felt sad again. Spyro was still missing. And he is probably dead. But I wasn't going to give up yet.

"So you must really care for your friend Sierra." I said. She just nodded. "Cynder." Kyle said. I looked his way. "River and Sierra are close. But not in a couples way. He was like more of a brother to her. Her family didn't treat her right and every one but us turned her away. River was the first one to show her kindness. After that they were unspeakable. She was the sibling she never had and now he is laid up and she can't do anything for him" Kyle said.

This caught my attention. "Well then why was he so nice to her?" I asked. "Because. He lost his dad at 7 years of age and he only had a brother and mom who never seamed to pay him any attention. So Sierra was like the only person he considered family. He would do anything to protect her. Even give his life." Emily said.

I looked at Sierra who was crying again. "Sierra I am sorry. I wish I could help but I don't know what to do." I said. "Your doing it already cynder. All I need is a friend right now." She said.

That hit me like one of Hunters arrows. She considered me a friend. Not just a person or a face that was their. "Ok." Was all I could manage. Then after a while of silence Volteer came in. "Sierra, Cynder! He is up and would like to talk to you two. But make it quick he must rest." Volteer said.

(River)

I was barley able to see anything in the room. But I could tell if Sierra was next to me blind. "Come on Sierra I know your their." I said. She ran to mr and gave me the dragon version of a hug. "How are you feeling." She asked me.

"Still in pain and very dissy." I said with a laugh. "Glad to see your high spirited." Cynder said. I looked at her as she came in. "I wanted to see it for my self. I actually saved a Hero of the realm." I said.

I could tell it made her blush. "So what did you want us for." Cynder asked. I sighed. "Cyril said I will be in here for two more days. Cynder I want you to help my friends until I can walk again." I said.

"As with Sierra. I knew she would want to see if I was ok or not." I said. I laughed a little then held my head. "Good luck with training Sierra. I'll be out soon." I said. Then I slowly fell into darkness again.

(Sierra)

"Sierra lets give him some rest." Cynder said to me. I just walked out following her. "Cynder you mind coming into town with me. I want some air." I said. She nodded her head.

So we walked out and I just looked behind me. River was in a lot more pain then he was letting on. I knew that he needed a doctor but I just knew it was impossible in this word.

"So how is the city been so far?" Cynder asked me. "Oh it has been amazing. I am amazed at how this place looks." I said. "Well it is one of the last places left after the war." Cynder said.

"Yeah. I guess so." I said. Then I looked at Cynder. "Cynder. Why do you think people hate you?" I asked. She looked at me and I could see her start to cry again. "Sierra. I have done many things I can't take back. I have taken so many lives when I was controlled by the dark master. I just can never live knowing I did so much damage to these people." Cynder said.

"Cynder. All that matters is that you saved it know. It doesn't matter that you where the terror of the skies. You saving this world makes up for all that. And When we find Spyro I am sure he would tell you the same thing." I said.

"Thanks Sierra. That helped." Cynder said. I nodded and laughed. I used to be that sad. But then River my twin came in and every thing changed for the better. So I was sure I could help Cynder out of her depression.

But then that same family that passed us on the first day we were here went by me again. Then my head started pounding again. And this time with A sound to it. "Take her egg and hide it please." a voice said. "Don't worry Winter you'll be safe here. Until we get to meet live well young one" that was it. I felt my head pound and opened my eyes to see Cynder starring in my face.

"Are you ok Sierra." Cynder asked. I shook my head. "Cynder who is Winter." I said. I had a strange feeling that name ment something to me but I didn't know what.

"Come on. your probably tired." Cynder said. I just followed her. I was actually glad that We made friends with her. It made this world a lot more fun to be in.

**Author:"Well here is chapter 8. I must say that this one was a challenge for me. I was having the characters come open with feelings that they kept hidden and I needed to find away to make it work. But I have to thank November Red Angel for giving me an idea for this chapter. I really love the way it turned out. This maybe one of my favorite chapters in this story so far. And so with that said I am off to do Chapter 9. Remember if you have any ideas for the next chapter PM me or leave it in the Comment or Review. I would love to see and hear what you have in mind. And this may not be a good thing to do but I am going to let a fan do chapter 10 if they want. I am still going to type up my version but I will see what this person has in mind. And if I like it I will use it and give that fan the credit. So remember leave a comment or review it helps me get better.  
><strong>


	9. Sierra's past

**Chapter 9: Sierra's past**

(Sierra)

Things had been happening that I couldn't understand. I have already had two head aches and one vision and it was starting to worry me. I lay in the hut waiting for every thing to turn back to normal.

But I just keep hearing those words from that strange head ache. Who was Winter and why was this name to important to me. It was so weird and strange. I did ask Cynder who winter was but she had no clue as to who she was.

I even asked the Guardians but they even seemed to not know who this Winter was. My ind was trying to figure this out but I was just to tired to think on it any more. I just ended up closing my eyes.

But as I fell asleep I had a dream that seemed to go on for a while. It wasn't a normal one but I could see figures and faces this time.

'I could see a blue dragon running holding an egg. It looked like it had apes or whatever chasing him. How did I even know it was a he. But he was running threw the forest desperately trying to protect the egg. He then came onto another blue dragon which I assumed was his mate.

"Their are not far behind. We must hurry." He said. I also noticed that the female was also carrying and egg with her. "I can't believe it has gotten to this." The female said. They both then came up to a mountain range.

At this point I was trying to figure out why these characters looked so familier. It was nagging at the back of my mind that I have seen these two some where before but I just couldn't place it.

Then as they both neared the mountain. they came across and old looking one. "I see you have brought them. Remember you must send one away and keep the other. As soon as this devastation is over you will see the one you send away again." the old one said.

I just starred at them as they both seemed to be looking at each other. They nodded and the young male handed his egg to the old dragon. "Be good Winter. We will see you one day. I am so sorry for this." He said into the egg. I felt like crying for some odd enough reason.

The old dragon took the egg and disappeared. I was a little puzzled as to why I was seeing this. Then every thing went dark for a bit. Then I felt as if I was in another time.

This time it looked like War-fang today. The same two adult Dragons I saw from the earlier version was their with a young child about my age. "It has been over 3 months since this war ended. And we haven't seen our other's return yet." The female said. "Ruby we must not worry. I am sure he has kept his promise. We just need to wait for our child to find us." The male said.

I suddenly snapped awake. "That was a little concerning." I said. I got up and walked out the hut for a bit into town. I was relaying the dream in my head over and over.

Why was I thinking of these dreams and these people. And what did they mean to me at all. I stopped and looked around at my surroundings. "River I wish you were awake right now. I really could use your help." I said.

I felt so alone and depressed. River wasn't going to be ready for another day and I needed help trying to figure out my dreams and Visions. And right now I wanted my friends help.

It's weird thou. I call him a friend but he has been like a brother to me since we met. I guess that's why I worry about him so much. I just wanted to be help ful but right now I was more worried about myself.

So as I started walking down into town something made me turn my head to see the same two Blue Dragons from my visions. "Ok this is starting to get a little out of hand." I said to myself.

I just stood their and starred at them. It was then that one of them looked my way to see me starring at them. It then looked shocked or in surprise. I didn't know which. But we just starred at each other for a minute.

It looked like it said something but I was to far away to hear. I just turned and started to walk back to the temple and not the hut. I could still feel the dragon staring at me.

It felt weird. But I continued to walk on none the less. I didn't know why I went to the Temple. I just felt like going in that Direction. And I didn't really think on it at the time.

But as I walked up I saw the Guardians up and at the door to the room River was in. I then started to run quickly to them. Terrador saw me coming and sighed. "Sierra you shouldn't be here right now." He said.

"Whats going on in their?" I asked. "We aren't really sure. We just heard screaming and came down and their was a light behind the door. Volteer is in their to see whats going on. But we don't really know anything." Cyril said.

Something told me that this wasn't a good sign. But then the door opened and Volteer came out with a hardened expression. "The boy is fine but he seems very ill. He should be find after tomorrow." Volteer said.

I started to calm down but it took a while for me to get my breathing under control. I then walked out only to come face to face with these Dragons that were in my visions.

"Woah! sneaky their aren't you guys." I said breathing deeply yet again. I just finished with my worry just to have these two ,or three counting their child, scare the scales of my back.

"Well thanks for the scare but I must be off." I said. I started walking when Cyril called me. "Sierra you mind since your up. I would like to practice your breath again." Cyril said.

I looked at him and nodded. We were about to walk off when I heard a little voice cry out. "Winter!" I stopped at that name. Cyril saw the look in me face and looked back.

I also turned around to see the little one wiggling or trying to wiggle out of it's mothers grasp. "I am sorry but what was that you just said." I said hooping that I imagined it.

The little one and both it's parents just looked at me. It then broke threw and shot like a rocket right to my side. "Winter!" It said excitedly. By the voice i could guess it was a male.

"If your asking if that's me no. My name is Sierra." I told him trying to be calm. But I could tell that the look on my face was noticeable. "Sierra you look as if that name means something to you." Cyril said.

I looked at him and sighed. "I will talk about it at the training room." I said trying to walk away. Then the female spoke. "Your from another world right?" This apparently got the effect it was intended.

I paused yet again. I looked at Cyril. He nodded his head. "Yes I am. Me and my friends are from another Realm interlay." I said. I continued to walk to the training room.

Cyril was right behind me with a concerned look. "Ok Sierra. What seems to be bugging you." He asked. I looked at him and as we entered the training room I spoke. "I have been having strange visions and dreams lately. And that name has been spoken in every one of them. And recently a Dream with and image came. Their faces were the ones I saw." I said.

Cyril seemed to nod. "Well then I think we know why." He said. I heard a small little cry from behind me. I turned to see that family again. I didn't like where this was going.

"Cyril why did they follow." I asked. "Because I allowed them to. Sierra this is Ruby and Blizzard." Cyril said. I just looked at them and their child. "Ok and what does their being here mean. I asked.

Of course I knew that answer that was coming. But I was ready to deny it as soon as that sentence was finished. I didn't want to believe a truth like that. And if I was going to hear this I wanted River to be here to help me.

"Sierra hear them out." A voice said. And River came walking in looking as god as new. "I think they deserve to be heard." he said sitting next to be. "I had a feeling that something like this was going to happen. So I yelled for the Guardians to try and help me heal faster." River said.

"I. Ok River I'll hear it out. But I don't like where this is heading." I said shaking in fear. He just put a wing over my shoulder and I began to calm.

(River)

I didn't really want to talk to Sierra about what really happened while I was asleep. I didn't want to tell her yet.

What happened was I woke up in a library back in my original form. I looked at my hands as if they were a strange occurrence. It felt odd after 3 days in the Dragon realms.

"So you're the young Fire Dragon that Flame brought back with him." A voice said. I looked up to see a familiar face and about froze. "Ignitus!" I said.

He nodded. I just stared shocked. I thought he was supposed to be dead. "Seems like things have been busy young one." He said.

I just nodded at him. "So I am guessing you brought me here for a Reason." I said. He just laughed. "Straight to the point. I see. Well I guess we should start then." He said.

He then brought a book down and shows it to me. I began to go threw it. I was seeing two adult ice dragons running threw the forest.

When they came to another dragon was probably the old chronicler. They gave him an egg and he disappeared with it.

But what he did was he sent that egg to my world but as and infant. I just watched as the pages went on and on.

It then came to a point that stopped my blood cold. It came to where this young person came across another. It was me that she came across.

I suddenly realized who this young Dragon was. It was Sierra. She was a dragon to begin with. No wonder she never felt like she fit in with the world.

"Your going to need to be their for your friend young one." Ignitus said. I shook my head. "And when you find Spyro tell him I will speak to him soon." Ignitus said.

With that I had woken up to see Volteer and he smiled. I told him off what happened and then I got up to go find Sierra and Cyril.

I had made it in time to see this part. Sierra's past was about to come to light. And the best I could do was comfort her.

"Sierra. Your real name is Winter. Your our child." I heard Blizzard say. She tears up and I just placed a claw on her shoulder.

"I wish I could say that this wasn't true Sierra. But it is the truth. Your not human. And you never were." I said.

She just nodded and hugged me for comfort. Things were different then when we first came here. I had a choice coming up as well and I didn't like either out come.

**Author: "Well that's chapter 9. And keeping true to what I said I want to let a fan do chapter 10. The tittle of the chapter 10 is Friend or foe. In this chapter a family member of each of our hero's are brought here to fight them. River's Brother Nash Kyle's sister Rachel and Emily's Dad Matthew. As I said before I will write my own but I will read the chapter from the fan as well. If I use it I will give them the credit. With that I am on to type my version of chapter 10 and do Chapter 11. If you have any Ideas for the next chapter please PM me or leave a note in the Comments or Reviews. And as always please leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	10. Friend or foe

**Chapter 10: Friend or foe****  
><strong>

(Nash)

It was the most heart breaking thing to ever happen. I mean yeah I never got along with him but for him to disappear was just so sudden. Our mom had gotten frantic just trying to find him.

My brother just vanished. It had been 3 days since he disappeared and now we couldn't find any trace or sign of him. I was starting to worry that we would never find him.

I left school and mom took time off work just to go and look for him. River had never been that type to go anywhere without telling us. Which led to the suspicion that either something happened or he was kidnapped.

But after three days their was nothing. The police immediately declared that we should start fearing the worst. I was shocked at this. They just said that my brother was as good as dead.

But I was not going to give up. I just couldn't say that he was dead. I was going to find my brother even if I had to take on a whole army to do so. But this was when all the strange events started to occur.

About midway threw day 4 of River's disappearance a strange person appeared at our door. I may not have known him but he seemed to know me and mom very well indeed.

"Nash please let him in. He might know something." My mom said. I stepped aside and let him in. I shut the door and went to sit in the front with my mom. "So what did you find?" I asked with a little hope.

He just looked at my mom then at me and let out a sigh. "We have managed to find a location we believe him to be in. But the problem is we can't seem to get close enough. We are hoping that one of you could come and try ad get close. Then we might be able to find you son." He said.

I was starting to get excited. Their was a bit of hope for me to find him. "We already have one family member from each of the others we just need to get your help now." He said. This caught our attention.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. He just looked at us. "Their were 2 other families that had their kids taken. Yours was but one in a 3 possible kidnapping." He said.

I looked at him. "And if one of us comes. Are you certain that this is the location were my brother is." I stated. "We can't be Certain because we can't get close enough." He said.

I looked at mom and sighed. "I'll go pack." I said. At this mom looked at me. "What are you doing!" She said. "I am not sitting here waiting for my brother's death or possible return. I need to go after him." I said.

"Alright but please bring him back with you." Mom said. I nodded and went for my things. "Don't worry. We will take very good care of him." He said.

After we left the house he turned into the woods and I meet with the other families. "This is the others I was talking about." the man said. "Right are you all ready?" He asked. I shook my head as did the others. I was going to find my brother and bring him back.

**Dragon Realms**

(River)

I was still a little shocked at the events that took place that night. Sierra was actually a dragon from the beginning. And I was just a friend who had no clue from the start.

Things were now getting strange fast. First off Sierra was always staying in the hut now. She didn't want to come out because she didn't want to accept who she truly was. It didn't help that the family kept calling her Winter.

I just stuck with the name I always knew her by. But we couldn't really wait long. Soon we started training again. Except this time I was practicing. Flame Ember and Cynder were trying their best to show me how to use my element.

Kyle and Emily were already way ahead of me and were working on their build attacks. I also saw them working on slashes and other forms of attack. But even as this practicing was going on I still had a sense of dread.

I knew that Mathias was still after us. And he was trying to take over this realm. And Dragons had no idea of how to fight a human. I was really starting to worry. But then again I was always worried.

It took a while but I finally managed to breath a stream of fire. It then hit me. In the short 3 to 4 days we have been here. We already found Cynder. The Guardians knew what we were. And Sierra found out she was acutely a dragon.

Not bad for the few days. And now to add to the list. We all learned our breaths and how to use them. It then dawned on me. I will have to go home after we find Spyro.

I had grown so used tho this I didn't really want to go home. But I knew I had to. Making my mom worry about me was to much that I could handle. They were probably freaking out over my disappearance by now.

It was then as I was thinking that Kyle spoke up. "I have been thinking. We should change our names so we don't attract attention." Kyle said. And I had to admit he was right. Our real names caused enough trouble as it was. "Ok so whats your then." I asked Kyle.

He looked deep into thought. "I like the name Crunch." He said. I nearly laughed. "Ok I guess I can call you that." I said. I looked at Emily who was still thinking hard. "I like Storm." She said. "Well that ok if you were a boy." I said. I just nodded at it thou. "What about you River. Your a fire type." Kyle said.

I just slapped my head. I never thought about changing my name. It wasn't something that I really concerned my self with. "I don't know I haven't really thought about it." I said.

It actually took me a while. Like until the guardians were gone. "I guess I'll go with Burn." I said. Emily and Kyle busted out laughing. "What so funny?" I saked. "That is real original." Emily said barley breathing. "Hey I didn't have that much to work with." I said.

"Ok so starting tomorrow we will use our new names then." I said. They just nodded. We left just when it was night.

Of course that night I wasn't able to sleep. I kept thinking of my old life at home. I got up off the pillow and walked out to see Sierra staring at the sky. "Hey you ok?" I asked.

She looked back at me. "Yeah I am just thinking." She said. And I couldn't blame her she was just told the other night that she was really a dragon and not a human at all.

I walked up and nudged her side. "You'll be fine. You at least have a family here Sierra. The rest of us just have to leave as soon as we are done." I said. "Yeah thats also what I have been thinking about." She said.

"I really don't want to be left alone here in a world I don't know." She said looking at me. "I will do the best I can to stay as long as I can. Your like my sister Sierra. I can't have you sad." I said smiling.

"You and your little remarks you know that." She said. "Yeah I am the type to try and cheer people up." I said. Then we heard a noise in the bush off to the side. This place's locations was only known by few people.

"Who's their show your self." I said.

(Sierra/Winter)

He was right to fear. The scent I was catching was that of rage and anger. It wasn't until 4 people walked out that we were in fighting position. "Who are you and what do you want." River growled.

"Not really any of your business you monster." A voice said. And a fifth came out. All I heard was River gasp. "Go wake the others." I said snapping at River. He looked at me. "Just don't hurt him to bad." He said.

He took off and 2 followed him I managed to tackle one to the ground and the other got away. He hit my muzzle causing me to yelp and jump off. "You have nothing of yours here so leave." I said.

"See thats were your wrong. My brother is here somewhere and you things know where." the human said. AS River came back he had Cynder Kyle and Emily with him.

"Sorry the one that followed was a little trouble." He said. I saw he hid his left front claw to hide the cut. "And who would be this little fellow." Cynder said. motioning to River's brother.

He pulled a knife. "Look just come quietly and we wont have trouble." He said. River then walked up. He hadn't spoken to hide himself. He placed himself in front of me and his brother.

"Put that down before you hurt your self." River said. He started lowering the knife. "Careful Nash thats the one that escaped from Mathias. Him and his friends know where the kids are." the left man said.

That name made my blood boil. Mathias was the Reason River was almost killed. He is also the reason why we had to pause on our search for Spyro. "Right then lets get this over with." Nash said.

He pulled a dart launcher out and fired at us. Emily thought it would just bounce off her but it sunk deep into her arm. She fell to the ground fast. Then the other 3 did the same.

Kyle got hit so did River. But River had enough to jump n front of me and take the dart. "Ouch!" Was all he said before passing out cold again. Cynder charged Nash but he stepped aside and whacked her on the back of the head.

"Now will you make this easy." He said to me. I shot a ice ball at them. I only managed to hit one. Then Nash grabbed Cynder and shoved her on top of me. "It is too bad Mathias wants you Alive. But he never said anything about in what shape." Nash said about to kick.

But then an ear splitting Scream came out. "CYNDER!" Then a blast of fire cut off him and his last two goons from us. "You wont touch any of them." A voice said.I caught my breath as a purple blur landed in front of me.

Nash for some reason feared what he saw and turned and ran. "I can't believe it." I said as Cynder came off still out cold. Right in front of me was the one and only Spyro the Dragon. It seemed he found us instead of us him.

**Author: If this one is one that means a fan has had his chapter put up. A kid from my school has apparently been reading this and finally worked up the courage to show me this chapter he wrote. I did add a few tweaks to the chapter. but none the less it is mostly his. Noah had a very good idea when he handed me his work. I am sorry to those of you who probably wanted to see Spyro come in later but I just had to use this one. With that I will finish chapter 11 and have it up today as well. If you have any ideas for the next Chapter PM me or leave a note in the Comments or reviews. I really like to know what ideas you have. Please leave a review or comment it helps me get better.**


	11. Meeting a hero

**Chapter 11: Meeting a hero**

(River)

Dreaming is not something I liked any more. First it was the dreams about this world then it was the Chronicler. Know I was seeing my mom at her office at work crying over my photo.

Boy did I feel like hell. I left my world thinking that this would be the chance to make my mark on life. I never knew how bad it effected others around me. I had made a decision with out thinking of possible side effects.

But what I saw still hurt me. And when it hit blackness i saw myself slowly waking up. I looked to my side to See sierra laying right beside me. She looked a peace for once. Even thou she was sleeping. I looked to see Cynder and the others still out cold.

Were are we now was all I could think at the time. Then Sierra woke up and looked at me and tackled me to the ground with a big grin. "I see your in a good mood today." I said.

"Of course I am. My brothers up and I want to show you some one." She said. And this was obviously making her happy. So I followed her out side to meet this mystery person.

As we got to the window she stopped and spoke. "You go ahead and see. I want you to see this your self River." Sierra said. I began to think. 'What was she up to.' But I played her little game.

So I walked out side and looked around. Their was nothing their. So I just starred at the view. Then a voice came from behind me. "I see your up already." I seemed to recognize the voice but I wasn't sure.

So I turned and I about fainted. Spyro the hero was standing in front of me. "You took a nasty hit back their. I do hope your ok." He said. I was having a fanboy moment. Yes I was screaming like a kid on the inside.

"Well you gonna say something." He said. I just sighed. "Sorry. it's just that your Spyro the hero of the realms." I said. He seemed to be blushing, If dragons could blush anyway.

"No it was nothing. It was just a fight." Spyro said. "You defeated the Dark Master! The most evil person in the realms. That is something Spyro." I said. He just looked at me.

"Well you seem to know my name but I don't know yours." Spyro said. I just sighed. "Burn. My name is Burn." I said. I know I still wish I could change it to something cool.

"Your friend told me you guys have been trying to find me." He said. I just nodded. "Yeah your friend Flame asked us to help." I said. "But I guess you don't want to be found right." I said.

He just laughed. "To be honest. I just woke up by the time I found you guys. I was searching for Cynder and when I saw here attacked by that whatever it was I just lost it and dove right in to help." Spyro said.

I was shocked. He had just woken yesterday from fighting the Dark Master. While I found Cynder in Mathias's holding cells. It was very odd and strange how this world seemed to work.

I was just trying to do my part and it gives me what I was set out to do in weird ways. "Well then I guess we have to take you back home to War-fang then." I said. He cheered up at that.

"I am happy to be honest. I am finally done with all this fighting in wars." He said. This was going to be short lived however. But we never knew it at the time we were talking.

"So shall we go wake your friends and get going." Spyro said. I just sighed and laughed. I was actually talking to one of my child hod idols and I was ecstatic. It had always been a dream to me but not anymore.

(Emily)

After waking up to see our savior we all walked out side to get ready for the journey back to war-Fang. I knew that we were at best a few 100 miles away. It would probably take us till the after noon to get their by walking.

Yeah short to say none of us even knew how to fly. Which when Spyro found out he gave us all a look of shock. But I guessed then that he also didn't know about our secret. Which was a good thing.

"So Storm is it." Spyro asked. I shook my head yes. "Ok I was wondering have you seen a dragon fly with a yellow glow." Spyro asked. And I wondered at the time why ask me this question.

"No sorry Spyro. i have not." I said. We then continued our walk threw the forest. But it was also at this time I thought back. We found Cynder and Spyro. Our job was done which ment they would be sending us home real soon. And Sierra would be stuck here without us her friends.

I never really had given it any thought on to what would happen if we ever succeeded in this little mission. Now that we have I Kew that not much time was left with out new friends and they knew it.

But after a while of thinking I hadn't noticed that we reached war-fang. i ran right into Kyle. "Sorry Crunch." I said remembering his Dragon name. Which was still pretty foreign to me.

I waited as the guards at the gates opened it and went threw the city telling every one that Spyro has returned and that the 4 new younglings found him. They city quickly went mad as every one came out to see the worlds hero.

There were every thing from applauding to cheering and a few intense eyes. I could tell he would be having the Dragonesess going all over him very soon. But it didn't matter. because as we got closer to the temple the less crowded it became.

After we dud make it and Spyro told the Guardians of what happened. I saw the look of sadness when they found out Ignitus was dead. They seemed to tale that one rather hard then the rest of the story.

we then all went to his hut which was surprise surprise. The same one we slept in since we got here. I really should have guessed at this point. Nothing was surprising me any more.

(River)

I just looked at Cynder and Spyro. And I could see that Cynder really loved him. I was happy that Cynder and Spyro looked like they were finally living a normal life. And I finally had a teacher for my fire breath.

But that wasn't what was bugging me. It had only been a week since we came here and now we were about to leave. And I couldn't blame these people for wanting to get ride of us and all but please.

Me and Spyro were out side and I decided to tell him the truth. "Spyro you know those things you faced when you meet us." I asked. He looked at me as if he already knew were I was going.

"Well those things are called humans. And they come from a different realm entirely." I said. I saw that he understood so far. "Me Emily and Kyle are also from that world. We were humans as well." I said waiting for him to strike at me.

"I already knew that Burn." He said. I looked at him shocked. "Sierra told me the night you were all out like lights." Spyro said. "Mental note kick Sierra later." I said out loud.

"So if you knew why didn't you say anything." I asked. "Simple. Because our my friends. I knew that I could trust you." Spyro said. That cut me deep into my head. The Hero dragon actually trusted me.

**Author: Sorry if this chapter is way to short. But i just didn't have anymore ideas to go on for this chapter. If you want more to it then I will Rewrite it however. I am just out of gas. I tried to get it done and posted on time but things kept getting in the way. now remember if you have any ideas for the next Chapter Please PM me or leave a note in the comments or Reviews. I promise the next Chapter will be at least longer then this one. Remember Please give me a Comment or Review. It helps me get better.**


	12. Secrets out

**Chapter 12: Secrets out.**

(Ember)

I was so happy. Spyro was finally back. Our friends were home and River and his friends were able to keep their promise. But then it hit me that they would now need to go home.

They had only just come a week ago and they just learned their element and how to control every thing. Now they were learning how to fly. which probably wasn't going to help much cause they would leave.

It then also hit me that Sierra or Winter, I don't know what she goes by anymore, Would be left alone. She would have to watch as her friends left. I knew how she was feeling. I was so upset when Spyro never came back.

But what could I do for her. The only thing I could do was make sure every thing would be ok for her. But the good thing is we were kept busy from this because the whole city was throwing a party tonight to celebrate Spyro and Cynder's return.

This was good. Because it gave the friends some time to relax before they had to go back. And I was with Flame helping set up for the night. "Flame do you think we will ever see them again after today." I saked.

Flame looked at me and could tell that I was saddened by what was happening. "Well I am not to sure. We accomplished what we set out to do. I really don't understand what will happen next." Flame said.

I just sighed. I had grown rather used to our new friends. It felt like they were actually dragons and friends to me. But if it hadn't been for the fact they were human then every thing would be fine.

I looked away and starred into the distance. I was sad but I guess I knew that this was going to happen. But i was going to make this night the best one they had. Then Sierra came up to us.

"So I was wondering it you mind if I sing tonight?" She asked. "Sure I hope you got something in mind." I said. She shook her head to show she did have something in mind.

This mad me smile. She was going to play a song for her friends to hear. I knew this party was for Spyro and Cynder's return. But I was going to say my piece for our new friends before they left.

(River)

It was hard for me to come to terms with all this.

We had found Spyro and Cynder with very few fights as possible. But it didn't help that this Mathias guy was trying to take over this world. It didn't help that we had to leave either.

But I wasn't worried this night at all. I was focused on the party the town was throwing. I had cleaned up the best way I could I had never seen a Dragon party before and I was excited to attend my first.

It was almost time to go into town for the night and all day I haven't seen Sierra. I wanted to walk down with her. I was really looking forward to the night. I knew she wouldn't be coming with us so I was going to spend the night with her.

I had walked out to see my friends waiting. "So can you believe it River." Kyle said. We were walking down the hall to the town. "No I can't. We found Spyro and Cynder and now our job is done." I said trying to calm down.

"I know. It almost makes me want to stay but I am sure our families were worried about us by now." Emily said. She had this glow about her. I didn't know if it was cause she had the electric element or not.

"Well what ever happens lets remember. We had fun here." I said. We walked out to see that Spyro and Cynder were already out their and the party had started.

"Well lets get going." I said. And as I started walking Kyle got to the left of me and Emily to my right. I began to smile as we got closer to the party I sensed something was up.

But as we entered we got a surprise of a life time. The guardians after seeing us made an announcement. "Every one. WE must thank our brave young dragons that risked their very life's to find our hero's." Terrador said.

Then every one turned to us and started cheering for us. I was taken by shock. I didn't know that finding these two were a big deal. But apparently it was. But then I saw Sierra walk onto the podium they built.

"And here to sing for the party to night in the young Dragon Winter." Blizzard said as his daughter walked up. It hurt me a little. Sierra my best friend was a dragon in reality. But I was happy she finally found were she belonged.

Then a musical beat started kicking up. And I recognized the song immediately. "She isn't going to sing that song we all listened to is she." I asked Kyle. He had the same expression.

Sierra started singing "I guess she is" Emily said. We just listened to it. She had created this in school because she was thanking us for being us her friends. I never thought she would do it.

But when she finished she ran up to us and hugged us tightly. "I am happy that you all are my friends you know that." Sierra said.

But that was also when every thing started going wrong. I looked up in time to see what I thought was never going to happen. I saw that Humans were jumping over the wall and running our way.

"SPYRO WE GOT COMPANY!" I yelled charging. hearing that every one turned to see what I did and started panicking. It was then the ones in the city already hiding began their attack.

I had jumped on one and knocked him out with a claw to his side head. Emily and Kyle were breathing range attacks at their targets. Spyro and Cynder had taken to the air and started dive attacking the intruders.

The Guardians had also come in and started to protect the city as well. I couldn't believe Mathias was that crazy. He was attacking the city in an attempt to get me and my friends.

But I guess he never expected to have a fight this hard. "Burn can you stay close to us." Emily said. I just nodded and started fighting back. It was also then that we paused.

Three people came out facing each of us. We all knew who they were. "I told you that I wouldn't quit." My brother Nash said. I starred at the others. "Now make this easy and come willingly." Kyle' sister Rachel said.

And I knew Emily's dad any where. Matthew was ready to kill by the looks of it. "Sorry but we don't have any plans to see Mathias." I said. That did it. All three ran at us.

They had weapons made of metal. Figures as guns wouldn't do anything. The bullets would just bounce off us. My brother had a sword. Kyle's sister had daggers and Emily's dad has a spear.

I knew that if they had weapons Mathias made them to wear they would hurt a dragon. I had to keep dodging my brother's swig. He was persistent. he was really trying to find me if he was willing to attack War-fang.

I blew a fire ball at him but he deflected hit at a house to his side. He then swung. I barley dodged it. He managed to get a small cut in my side. I could fell my blood come down my side.

I then used my tail to attack. It had a small spade like thing at the end so I knew it would hurt. But he kept jumping out the way. I had to knock him down quickly.

He came at me again this time cutting the side of my head. I was getting slow and he knew it. I couldn't let this fight drag on. When he charged me again. I shot into the sky and dived on him slamming him into the ground.

I made sure not to kill him but to knock him out. I looked and noticed that Emily had knocked her dad out but Kyle was down and about to be stabbed. I shot a fire ball in front of his sister sending her back far.

When she was about to hit then ground a person caught her. I looked and it was Mathias. "Come Dragons and other creatures of this fair city and hear me." He said.

This stopped all the fighting around us. Every one of his forces went behind of him. And the Guardians walked up behind us. "You have 4 people that belong to us." Mathias said.

"We have no Idea what you mean." Cynder said. Thats when I realized we never told Cynder off our true selves. Or did my friends and not tell me.

"Oh really you don't." Mathias said. He then held out his hand and 3 lights shot out hitting me, Emily, and Kyle. "Burn!" Spyro yelled. I forgotten I had told him our fake names.

When the lights faded Emily, Kyle, and me were standing in our human forms again. We didn't know how Mathias did this but the effect was what he expected. The other dragons and creatures began backing away from us.

Ruby and Blizzard got in between Sierra. Even thou they knew that they sent her to our world. "You see. You have had impostors in your ranks." Mathias said. I was not to happy with what was about to happen.

I then saw my brother and Matthew get up and see us. Their eyes went wide. "RIVER!" Nash said running to me. I don't know how but as held my hand out and a ball of fire flew at his feet.

He just looked at me completely shocked and terrified. But then I could see that it also made the others uneasy. "We knew about this you sad pathetic creature." Cyril said.

This got shocked reactions from every one but Spyro. He walked up next to us. "it doesn't matter. They helped save me and Cynder. As far as I am concerned they don't belong to you." He said.

But then Cynder got away from us. I guess she didn't know. "Regardless. If you don;t want any further trouble hand them over by tomorrow or face war." Matthias said.

With that he and the other humans including our family members left. As we turned around we saw angry expressions of the other creatures and Dragons. Hunter even had his bow trained on us.

Cynder then walked up. "So is it true. Your one of those things." She asked with anger. I knew what had to be done. "Yes we are. But you have to hear us out. we had no idea that they were gonna attack." I said.

She then charged but Spyro got in front of her. "It doesn't matter what they are." Every one gasped. "They helped fine us. And they protected this city with their very life's. As far as I am concerned they are no threat to us." Spyro said.

Then I looked and we started changing back into our dragon forms. "See. It doesn't really matter that they are humans at all. They saved Cynder and me. And I believe that defending our city proved that they are more dragon then human." Spyro said.

They all started to relax and gave it a bit of thought. I was still pretty shaken that Cynder almost impaled me. "Every one please go to your homes. We must be ready for anything." The Guardians said.

We all left to the temple with Spyro and the Guardians behind us.

When we entered Spyro spoke. "It may be calm now. But I think you guys should head back to your realm." He said. I sighed. "That wont work. They are here to take your world spyro." I said.

"And how do you know this River." Terrador said. "They told me when they captured me. They plan to kill you all off and take this world as their own." I said. They looked at us. "Get some rest young dragons your going to need it for what lies ahead." Terrador said.

we went back to the hut and laid down. I noticed that Sierra wasn't their. I remembered her real parent took her away. "So what are we going to do now River." Emily said. I shook my head. "I don't know Emily I really don't know at this point." I said.

**Author: "Well thats chapter 12 done. Which also mean's we are half way done with this story. I hope you liked how this one went. My friends from school once again helped with this one. I just had to fix it up a little. Chapter 13 is coming now. I am also sorry for any spelling mistakes or misused words in the last chapter. I was up past midnight trying to finish that. I probably shouldn't have done that. But with that said if you have any ideas for the next chapter please PM me or leave it in the comments or reviews. I really would love to hear them. And please leave a comment or Review it helps me get better.**


	13. Back home

**Chapter 13: Back home**

(River)

I had fallen asleep crying a little. My brother had tried to kill me and I turned him away when he saw me and tried to save me. I couldn't believe I did that. I was never the violent type.

I was really trying hard to forget. Then for some reason I was out of it. I woke up in human form in a library. "Oh what now." I said. And it was then I noticed my friends, Sierra, Spyro, Cynder, And the other Guardians.

This wasn't good and I had a feeling that our time was up. Which as I began to think Ignitus walked out. "I see your all here." He said. "Ignitus!" Spyro said running to him.

"Good to see you to my friend." He said. Then the other Guardians went to greet their old friend. "I guess this is it eh River." Emily said to me. "I guess it is." I said.

Every one looked at us and we knew what was coming. "You kids have done more then asked of you. But sadly you must be going. Winter how ever must stay." Ignitus said.

Sierra came to me crying. "Please no I don't want to be alone again." She cried. Ignitus just looked at us. "I am sorry but they can't stay." He said. "Surly their has to be a way to call for them if needed then." Cyril said.

Ignitus gave it some thought for a minute. "I can see the elements haven't left yet so they may still be needed in the future." Ignitus said. This made me smile but I knew we were still leaving for now.

He walked away for a minute and came back with 3 bright red crystals. "These have been enchanted with a power spell. If you are ever needed again in this world we will simply bring you here with these." Ignitus said.

We each took one. "I am truly sorry for this. I will give you a moment." Ignitus said.

(Sierra)

I didn't want River to leave. He had been my best friend / brother for months. No one had cared for me like he did. It felt like I was losing a part of my existence.

"No please don't go I don't want you to." I pleaded. River just hugged me. I was in my dragon for he wasn't. "I promise we will come back. And then we will spend time catching up." River said.

"But I don't want you to leave. Ignitus please don't make them go." I asked still with tears. He looked at me and sighed. "I am afraid that if they stay any longer they will lose their human selves for good." Ignitus said.

I was on the edge as it is. I ran to River and tackled him. I was still crying cause I just couldn't take it. "It's ok Sierra. I wont fully leave." He said. He took off his necklace he kept.

He then put it on my neck. "As long as you have that I will come back. Weather it is in a day a week, month or even a year. I will come back I promise." River said.

He got up and walked to the others and Ignitus opened a door way. Kyle and Emily walked out waving. "River Please no." I said. He looked back and smiled. "Watch her for me till I get back ok bud." He asked Spyro.

He just nodded. "Don't worry Burn. We will take care of Winter." Spyro said. River walked threw the portal Smiling at me. I could see he was crying a little to. I tried to run for him but it closed before I could get close.

"Please don't leave me alone." I cried to myself silently. Then I woke up to my room and my parents. River's necklace was still around my neck. I held it close to me. "you better come back." I said as I went to sleep crying silently.

(River)

I woke up in the forest with Emily and Kyle right next to me. We looked our selves over and then I saw we each were wearing a crystal as a necklace. "I guess all that really did happen. Not a bad week eh guys." I said

They each looked at me and nodded. "River I hope you'll be ok." Emily said. "I will be fine. I know we will be called for soon. No one can keep us apart for long." I said. Emily and Kyle smiled and nodded.

"Well we better go surprise our families." Kyle said. "Ok see you guys later." I said. They then walked off and I looked at the sky line. I felt a small tear come down my face.

"I am so sorry for this Sierra. I really am." I said to myself. I then started walking to my house. But I then noticed that people were staring at me and talking to them selves.

I had forgotten that I had been missing for a whole week. I remembered when I saw a photo of me on a telephone pole. "Wow mom really must have been frantic just to find me." I said.

I didn't know it but I had a set of eyes on me. But the good thing about that week of fighting and training I still had all my skills and Dragon traits from that world. So I could sense some one following.

I decided to take the long way around to my home. I would pass the stores but I could use a good look around since I was gone a week. And being the Gamer I was I was going to stop at my favorite game store.

As I did thou I noticed a poster for a new Spyro game. But that was impossible. They said they were done. I walked in and I saw tons of kids lining up with this new spyro game in their hand.

I went to the section with them and picked one up. My heart nearly leaped out my chest. "No way!" I said aloud. The title was the legend of spyro and the other worldly hero's. And on the cover Photo was me and my friends in human form with Spyro and Cynder beside us.

"But we were only their a week!" I said. I didn't know I was talking out loud. Cause I all of a sudden heard gasps from people behind me. I turned around to see people starring at the covers and some starring at me.

I didn't know it but I was about to have to run home. I started walking out and I didn't look back.

I was about to be home when I heard a voice behind me. "Dude look. isn't that one of the new characters from the new game." A boy said. "No he is fake Philip this kid just looks like him" Another boy said.

I started sprinting to my home. I got inside and locked the door. I turned around and started to my room. I left my best friend back in the dragon realms and me and my friends are worldly known perfect.

I walked up to my room and saw it open a crack. I peaked in to see my mom in their looking threw my things. I could see tears coming from her eyes. "Please come back River please?" I could hear her threw the teary voice.

I had forgot my door squeaked when I open it so when I opened the door it made that sound and my mom turned around fast to see my face. she dropped a photo frame one of my school year books.

"R R River. Is that you." She said looking as if she was seeing a ghost. I sighed and nodded. "Sorry I am late." I said with a shy little smile. She ran to me hugging me until my eyes were ready to pop out my skull.

I looked around to see every thing was messed with as if to look and see why I would have left or for what reason I would have disappeared. "It's ok mom I am fine." I could feel hear tears hitting the back of my neck.

"River you don't know how worried I was. I was looking every wear I could for you." She said. I looked at her. "Ok mom. But i really want to sleep so can we talk in the morning." I said. Of course hun." She said and walked out. I took the crystal off and set it on the dresser and looked out the window.

It seamed like a dream. I was back home and our job was done. But I knew it was no dream. Cause I was still able to make fire in my hands and I had the Crystal Ignitus had given me.

I laid in the bed and thought back. That one week away from my world didn't really feel so bad. If any I felt more at home as a Dragon then as a human being. But I didn't really have a choice in the matter.

I closed my eyes and slept. But the dream I had wasn't so pleasant.

'Sierra was running threw the forest with scratches all over her. She was holding onto my necklace crying. "Oh Please I need you guys please." She said. Their was major glow then an ear splitting scream.' The dream did fade but I didn't wake up till the morning.

(secret hide out in the middle of town)

"So they finally came back then" A voice said. "Yes Richard sir." A female voice said. "Good. Tell Mathias he will get what he wants when they are trained and had their memories wiped." Richard said. "Right away." the girl said.

Richard walk to the other side of the room and turned on the light. A small dragon was attached to a table. "Well Steam. It seams like your little plan to stop me wont work." Richard said.

"You. You just wait. Your gonna. Have a fight now that they know." Steam said exhausted. Richard walked away with a smirk. "All the more fun then." He said walking out the room. The light turned off and the room went dark.

**Author: "Chapter 13 done. And don't worry the story isn't over. I had to give it some thought but I never saw this done in any story I have read so far. But basically what will happen is that River, Kyle, and Emily will have to fight the new threat on their side first then go back to the dragon realms. That will all be done in the next 2 chapters. Sorry about the last bit thou. My friend Mike said to try it. He thought it might work. But any way if you have any Ideas for the next chapter PM me or leave a note in the comments or reviews. I hope this story is going well we only have 11 chapters left to go. Leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	14. First Fight

**Chapter 14: First fight**

(River)

Waking up I still thought I was in the other world. But I had forgotten that they had sent back home. I was really trying not to show it as I walked down stairs but I was actually sad to be home.

Mom was up in the kitchen making the food for me. 'Did she know my brother went after me?' I thought. I mean he had tried to kill me. But that wasn't the concern my mind at the point.

I just grabbed the keys by the door. "I'll be back I just need to go out and get some air." I said. "Ok hun take your time. We don't have to rush since you just got home." Mom said.

I got into the car and drove around. I suddenly thought about what I saw at the store. So I drove up and went in a got a copy. "If this feeling I have is correct. This shows our current little venture." I said to myself.

I then drove down to Kyle's. I knocked and a man with a deep scowl answered. "Um is Kyle here." I asked. "KYLE!" He yelled. He came down and seemed to be holding his arm.

"Oh hey River." He came out shutting the door. "What you come for." He asked. I looked at him and sighed. "I am going to Emily's to check this out." I said handing him the game.

He did the same thing I did when I saw this. "This is us on the cover." He said. I just nodded. "You want to come and check it out?" I asked. He looked behind him and nodded.

"Any thing is better then here right now." Kyle said. I just laughed. We entered my car and started driving to Emily's house. "Hey did some dude come asking you about our disappearance." Kyle asked.

I just shook my head. "No but look behind us. 3 cars back. They have been following me since we left." I said. Kyle got a little nervous. "River you don't think their are people on our side that are involved in this." Kyle said.

"Maybe. I have been having that feeling of being followed since we got back." I said. We pulled up to a store and got up. The car then zoomed in front of us and 3 people walked out.

'Great just what we needed.' I thought. Them came up to us and the center man spoke. "You must be River and Kyle right." He said. I looked at him and his two goons. I could already see the sheaths to their swords.

"Kyle get ready for a fight." I said in his ear. Then I looked at them. "Yes we are but why would you be looking for us." I said. He clapped his hand for a second laughing. "Well it took a while to find you but here you are." He said.

This struck me as a worry. 'Great I need to fight in my own world' I thought. "Um I must ask you both to come with us. The main chief of police would like to talk to you." He said.

That then made the warning sound ring in my head. "Police don't carry sword buddy." I said. The two goons looked at me shocked. "Impressive you are able to see them." He said.

It was my turn to laugh. This is wear I turned around to my car and me and Kyle walked away. But thats when we heard swords being drawn. We stopped their as I felt one pressed against my neck. "You should be walking to our vehicle or we might think you are running." He said.

"Before we get this started. I would like to know to home I am speaking." I said. "Well that is a sign of a true noble men. Very well. My name is Hector if you would love to know." Hector said.

I laughed. I tossed Kyle the keys. "Open the trunk when I turn around." I said to him. And as fast as I could I grabbed Hectors arm twisted it and swung my hand hitting his neck snapping his head back.

The two goons charged us but Kyle got what was in the trunk in time and tossed it to me. I pulled it out and clashed with one of the two goons. "I am not stupid to go out unprotected." I said.

I saw Kyle pull out a pocket knife and used it as a Dagger. "You two are coming weather you want to or not." the goon that was on me said. "Good luck." I said. He stepped back and tried to thrust at me. I blocked the shot and slashed his hand.

He clicked something on his shoulder and I ran him threw dropping him dead. I had never killed a person before so when this happened I stood in a panic for a bit. But then I looked up to see more black cars stopping in the lot.

Thing were getting crowded. "Kyle how you doing bud." I said. He picked up his fallen enemies sabor. "Good. But lets finish this and head to Emily's." He said. I just nodded.

About 12 people came at us. And the odds were not good for an average person. But Kyle and I were not normal people. I pulled my other hand away and made a fire ball and tossed it at a guy.

He hit the ground with a hole in him. Then I used the sword to block a swing from the side. I swiped it to the side cutting into anothers side. Kyle had thrown his knife implanting it in a guys skull.

Leaving about 9 left we decided to go back to back. "I am getting tired quick dude" I said. He nodded. They came at us fast. We had to block and then turned and stabbed each others attacker. Then I swung at a person coming from the top.

Kyle had Pushed a guy to the ground and smashed his fist into a guys face. I then clashed with another and grabbed his arm throwing him to the ground. I slide the sword into his chest.

Then What I didn't see got me hard. A guy had managed to get a deep cut into my arm. I yelled and brought the sword out taking his head and twisting it. Kyle was blocking and attacking. He and his attacker were even.

Using the last bit of strength I had I got up. I remembered I put the Crystal on the dash board. I ran to the car to get it. But as I reached my open door some one has slashed a cut into my leg.

They turned me around and tried to hit me. I grabbed his arm slammed his head on the door. and as he fell I put his head in the open door way and slammed the door shut on his head

When I opened it he fell. I grabbed the Crystal and I felt energized again. I turned around to see Kyle run one threw and use his to take the had of another. I turned around to see that last one running for me.

I dodged his attack twisted his hand and kicked his leg back breaking it. "Now you can either tell us wear your boss is hiding or I can make you talk make up your mind." I said.

After about 5 minutes he had spilled the location and his boss's name. I let him go to limp towards his car. "I think we went a little over board dude." Kyle said. I looked around the area and saw he was right.

I then turned around and started to vomit a little. "You ok man." Kyle said. "Yeah. I just never had to kill a person before." I said. "Lets get going. Emily might be in trouble." Kyle said.

That got me up and moving.

(Emily)

I was still in my room for the day. I had recapped all of last night. My dad wasn't home and some guy came and asked me a lot about my disappearance. I was starting to think that their were people on our side as well that knew about the other worlds existence.

Then as I was about to take a small little nap. Some one knocked on the door. I looked at the window and saw River and Kyle at my door. I opened it and let them in. "Why you guys here." I asked.

River handed me a game case and When I looked I almost screamed and dropped it. "How in the world did they know who we are." I asked. "I don't know but I now you had the system this played on so we came here." River said.

Ok. So we were going to play a game to see if it matched the events that we had been threw. Sure enough as we put it in it worked. Then when it got to the part to were we dreamed about leaving it came to a point to were River and Kyle at fought in a parking lot.

when I looked at them they both looked like they had seen a ghost. "You guys ok." I asked. "Emily that happened just a few minutes ago." River said. I turned white for a brief second.

Then the screen went dark for a minute. Then a face appeared on the screen. "Woah!" We all said. "River? Kyle? Emily?" Ignitus said. We just stared. Then Rivers phone rang and he left into the Kitchen.

"Ignitus. What are you doing on my TV." I said. "I don't very well know but I might as well ask. Have you kids had any trouble since getting back." He asked. I just nodded my head.

Then River came in sweeting. We looked at the TV. "Why are you contacting us after we just got home." Kyle said. Ignitus just sighed. "I am afraid that things have gotten bad over here." He said.

"The day after you left those people began attacking. WE may need to call you 3 back to help." Ignitus said. "We can't they are over here to. Maybe when their gone here we can come." I said.

He nodded. "Good luck then. And please be careful." He said. Then the TV went dark. "So any Idea were to go" I asked. "Yeah we have to hit Richardson enterprises. He runs this whole thing." River said.

**Author:"I have finished Chapter 14. Now I have given it some thought and when this finished I will have a sequel made. But I wont do it for some time seeing as how I have two stories head of it in the planning process. But with that I hope you like this story so far. If you have any Ideas For the next Chapter Please PM me I would love to hear them. And lease leave a comment or Review it helps me get better.**


	15. Reveal

**Chapter 15: Reveal**

(River)

After we made up our mind to hit our target we knew that our secret would be in danger. But we had to tell our families. They had worried over us for about a week and I am sure they would go crazy having us disappear again.

So we all drove up to my house. But before we left Emily's we tested to see if we could change into our dragon forms. The crystals had to be around our necks. But we could. Which would only add as prof of our travel and little quest.

As we drove up to my house Emily looked at me. "You sure about this River. I mean we are going to be labeled as monsters if they don't understand any of this." Emily said.

Part of me knew that she was right. I mean until a week ago I myself thought that dragons were fake. But here I was sitting in my car with that DNA in my blood. For know anyway.

I took a deep breath. "Emily. If we don't tell them they are going to keep looking for us. I mean in a year I will be 18 legal age to leave. So it wont bug my mom in a year. But your a sophomore and Kyle is 16. WE don't have much of a choice at this point." I said.

I got out our car. It was then I saw Kyle's family pull up with Emily's mom. I knew what was about to occur and I didn't like it. "Take them inside and we will end this." I said.

Kyle and Emily lead their families inside my house and I just looked up at the sky. "Sierra what I wouldn't give to have you here right now." I said. She always knew just how to calm me.

I looked up and saw a star fly by. "They are never going to believe this. But with our prof they will have to believe it." I said. I turned and walked into my own home.

When I got in every one was sitting on the cough or in chairs brought into the living room. My two dogs were in the back yard so that when we did this no one was going to get Hurt.

I walked to the center of the room and Emily and Kyle joined me. "So what's the reason you gathered us here River." My mother said. I just sighed. "We came to talk about what happened when we disappeared for a week." Emily said.

This caught all their attention. We were finally going to tell them the truth. I did have a back up plan incase they didn't believe the dragon transformations. I had Emily hook up her console to our TV and she was ready to turn it on at any moment.

"You see a week ago you all know that we were ill for some odd reason. Emily had a high hyper active rate and twitched like she had electricity threw her body. Kyle was so sore that he didn't want to even move. Sierra." At that point a tear came down my face.

"Sierra was freezing like crazy. And I was overheating like crazy. I had a temperature of 127." Every one looked at my mom and she nodded her head. "If I didn't take it I would deny it but he is right." Mom said.

"You see after we experienced all these symptoms. Something we never expected happened. We meet this kid named Flame. Who turned out not to be human at all." I said.

This was wear they all looked at me like I was running that fever again. "Flame was a Dragon. He gathered all four of us and asked us to help him in his world the Dragon Realms." I said.

Well at this point they were looking at each other but still listened. "We accepted and went to his home world. Once their we changed a little." I began At that point I then went threw the whole story of how we became dragons.

Then how we trained and then I hit the spot about my dad. Mom began to tear up. I told them how I was attacked captured and dragged away. Then I explained the rescue and how I was nearly crushed.

Mom began to cry to were every one noticed. I then explained how we found the people we were looking for and how the city we were at was attacked. Then I came to the point to where Me, Kyle, and Emily were sent home because of the danger of losing our human selves.

When I had finished my story all of them were staring at me. "And you expect us to believe this lie. Boy you better spill the truth or" "MOM" Emily interrupted.

I nodded and we each took out a crystal that we each were given. "Please don't scream at what your about to see." I said. Then we each placed the crystals around our necks and concentrated on thought.

We felt ourselves begin to shrink. i felt the horns, Wings, and tail sprout from my body. I could hear them catch their breaths but stayed focused. I then felt the muscle's and bone reshape and then when I was on all fours and felt that our change was done I opened or we opened our eyes.

We looked up to see our families staring at us in fear. Kyle's little brother was behind his mom afraid of what he was seeing. "No need to be scared it is still us just in another body." Kyle said.

"In these n forms we traveled that world. Our names were Crunch, Storm, and Burn." I said. They looked at us and my mom came up to me. "so this is why you where gone for so long." she asked. I just nodded.

She bent down and hugged my neck. I just rested my head on her shoulder since I wasn't able to huge back. "I still don't believe it." Kyle's dad said. "We had a feeling that some of you would be skeptical about what we told you. So we had a plan incase." I said.

I walked to the console and turned it and my TV on. I selected the level that we were last at and waited. The screen was dark then a Familier face appeared. "River! I must say it is a surprise to be contacted twice in one day." Ignitus said.

Every one just gasped. He turned and saw our families. Then he noticed us in our Dragon forms. "Ah I see. So I tae it that you have told your families about your little adventure then." Ignitus said.

"This has to be fake I mean it game out of a game console." Kyle's dad said. But we knew better. I walked to the console and turned it off. But Ignitus's image was still their.

"The console is just a way for us to contact him. We can turn it off once he has answered" I said. Kyle's dad just sat down waiting for us to finish. "I must say your children are very helpful." Ignitus said.

"They came here and Found and Saved our worlds hero's and defended our home like it was their own. They are truly a responsible bunch." Ignitus said. Mom just looked at him.

"So I take it you were the one who was watching over them then." She said. He just nodded. "These young dragons are extraordinary. But I am afraid their task is far from over." Ignitus said.

"What do you mean by that." Mom said. I sighed and let Ignitus speak. "They will have to be summoned to our world once more to help us defend it. I am sorry to say this but if I don't call for them when the time comes our world falls along with your." Ignitus said.

This caught their attention. We just sighed and nodded. "Thanks Ignitus. We will finish from here." Emily said. I smiled and disappeared.

Our families just starred at us. We took the Crystals off and we began to change back. And when we were done they just watched us with concern. "So yeah that is basically the whole story right their." I said.

My mom came up and I could here a hint of fear in her voice. "As long as you all are safe I am ok with you going. If it to help this world I say go for it ok hun." She said to me.

I looked back at my friend and nodded. "We have to go mom. We still have to finish the fight on our end." I said. She looked at me. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"The danger comes from our world mom. And if we can't stop it here first then the battle continues at the other world." I said. "Be careful then and come back when you are done." she said.

I just nodded and we entered my car. As I backed up we saw them watch as we left. "So what now that we told them River." Emily asked. "We find Richards and end his plan. Then go back and stop Mathias." I said.

"Well it's better then nothing." Kyle said. I nodded. "I don't know when we will come home. But I will say this. We must keep fighting no matter what. If we fail thats it." I said.

"River we are with you. Lets end it here and now." Emily said. I drove onto the main highway that lead into the city and straight to the heart Of Richardson Enterprises.

**Author:"I must say that I wasn't really expecting to do a chapter like this. Even thou it took my like 2 hours to do like every chapter I do does. It was still a little challenging. Cause I know this is a point of view never done before. I know I have looked at a lot of fan fictions. And I haven't seen one with where the main characters are fighting in both world. i am going to be starting on Chapter 16 real soon. Which just means that we are at 8 Chapters left until The story is finished. I am really surprised at how many times this has been views and at the Review that I have. I never really expected this story to go this far at all. With that I am off. Please if you have any Ideas for the next Chapter I would love to hear them. Please leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	16. Ending the Enterprise

**Chapter 16: Ending the Enterprise**

(Emily)

This drive was very quiet. River was driving the car and Kyle was messing with his earth element creating spikes in his hand. I was looking out the window at the scenery.

Richard Earlsman was the leading benefactor in biomechanics. Which also was a bad thing. Since he was so high up in the world his death was going to be noticed. And we were going to be in trouble.

He was the person that started this whole thing. He was the reason we had to leave Sierra. HE was the reason that we were in a war to begin with. He sent goons to attack River and Kyle.

The list of what he has done to our knowledge was very long. The worst part was he had some of our own family try and kill us. I couldn't forgive this man. Even if getting rid of him ment getting on the governments hit list.

We still had the dragon realms incase we became he public enemy number 1. And I also knew that after this we had to leave to the dragon realms. Which this would bring back River's smile.

We drove all night into the next day just to bring down this rat. He hadn't seen Sierra in 2 days. And I knew that he missed her very much. But to me he loved her more then a sister.

I just never bothered to ask. only reason being is because I liked someone myself and never told him. Which is Ironic since I am sitting next to him in the back seat of River's car.

But the quiet did leave as River broke the silence. "Their it is. Richardson Enterprise." River said. Me and Kyle looked ahead. Finally we were going to finish this creep off.

As we drove up to the gate me quickly unbuckled. We had a few weapons hidden in our sleeves for this. It felt like we were committing a crime but We knew what it was really for.

I slowed my breathing and when we came with in range of the main gate we all jumped out. We watched as the car smashed threw the gate and slammed into he side of the building.

I watched as the guy that River and Kyle described from their fight came out ready. "I hope you two know that if I live threw this. Your getting a tail thrashing." I said. "No argument." River said.

(Richard)

Watching from my camera I watched as my security was breached and my company infiltrated. These kids were skilled indeed. I might just keep them instead of giving them to Mathias.

It wasn't often the a successful invasion was pulled of in my company. Not even trained mercenaries could get in. But here as I just watched the cameras these kids climbed one floor after the next.

These were rare jewels in the golden pile. I got up from my seat and went to the other room to talk to my little pet. He was about to have new friends after all. "Hello Steam good to see you again." I said.

"You come asking me to stop this well don't get your hopes up." He said. It truly hurt to see that he was being uncooperative. "I was just coming to see how you liked the look of your new siblings. Once I catch them I will wipe their minds and keep them in their dragon forms having them think you related." I said.

After all having my own little Dragon force was going to be the prize of my collection. Had Mathias brought me that black Dragon when I asked he would've gotten what he wanted.

But now that I see these kids I was very excited. I was going to finally have what I wanted. It seemed so wrong but I will have to erase every thing of their past as well. Which ment a lot of blood and paper work.

"Sir they have gotten to the 47th floor. They will be here soon." A guard said. This was a little surprise. I thought they would have been caught by now. "Raise the guards I want these kids alive. You here me." I said. "Yes sir." He said walking off.

I just looked at my screen and smiled. I may need to think of and escape plan after all.

(River)

I couldn't tell you how I felt. I was killing people just to stop a war in another world that could possibly end both our worlds. I was never the type if person to actually kill another. But I didn't really have a choice in this matter.

I looked back every now and again and almost cried every time. These people had families to. They had loved ones that would never see them again because of us. I didn't like it but I knew it had to be done.

I was angry with this guy. He was the reason I was killing people in the first place. When we caught him I would be sure to get as much as I could out of him. Then i would let Kyle or Emily do the deed.

We walked up to the 50th and final floor. "River. This is it. He is sure to be here." Emily said. I just nodded. We had come up 49 floors to take this guys Richards out for what he has done.

We opened the door to meet little guard. The other floors were a mess with them as this one wasn't. We walked with weapons in hand. Kyle was holding Daggers like his sister used when she tried to kill him. I was using a sabor from my car. And Emily was using her electricity element.

We had kept the crystals around our necks to keep us energized. We knew once they came off we would be out for a while. We then entered a dark room. As we crept in I could here breathing.

"You shouldn't have come." A voice said. We looked and saw a dragon strapped to the table. I quickly ran and undid the straps on his legs. "You shouldn't have come." He said again. Then the lights came on and we were surrounded.

"Well now we know where the guards went." Kyle said. I nodded. We had fallen for the bait and now we were stuck. "I must applaud you for ever getting this far. No one has ever breached my company before." A figured said.

A man walked out wearing a blue suit and red tie. "But then again I never had Dragons attack me before." He said. Thats when I figured who he was. "You Richard then I take it. I said with a growl.

"Very well you figured me out. I must say you 3 will make a fine addition to my little collection." He said. I was angered beyond the point of no return. I threw a dagger from my pocket at him but he just grabbed it before it reached his face.

"I guess that means diplomacy is gone. Such a pity I was hoping you would come voluntarily." He said. "Remember I want them alive" He said walking out. "Guys I think it is time." I said.

They nodded. We then dropped our weapons and concentrated. We changed into our dragon forms right in front of his guards. Now to be honest I didn't remember much. All I knew was when it was over I had Richard pinned to the floor.

"You just had to make this hard didn't you." I said. I could see the fear in his eyes. "Come now I am sure we can come to an agreement." He said. "An agreement. You have nearly killed us several times today and a few times yesterday." I said. I put my tail spade to his throat.

"Who is really behind this and do be truthful because I don't want to have to resort to violent methods." I said. he looked like he was about to leak himself. "Mathias runs this. He is the one you want. I just supply him with weapons and bodies." He said.

"Why is Mathias in the Dragon realms and what is he looking for." I said or more like demanded. "He wants to control both worlds. He thinks he can rule them both if he rules with might." He said.

"Then why attack the other world." I said. He was looking very terrified. "River calm down your getting a darker shade of red." Emily said. But I was past calm. My brother was being used as a pawn and I needed to know why.

"Mathias thinks that since the creatures in that world lack tactical skill and technology he can take it over quickly. After eliminating every single one of the inhabitant dragons he plans to take over.

It was then I thought back to Sierra. She was in trouble and it was this guys fault because He supplied the materials needed. "River?" I heard Emily say scared. But it was to late.

I hadn't noticed at the time but My red scales had turned very dark. "You have threatened my friends and family and for that your path had been chosen." I said with out knowledge.

then with a fast swing my tail was sticking into his chest. "This was your fault." I said. Then when his body dropped I felt a little calmer then I noticed what I had done. "River I don't know what just happened but I think we have seen you when your rage has been held to long." Kyle said laughing.

We went to Steam and then brought him outside. With is wear a doorway opened up and Ignitus walked out. "I see I have made it in time Young Dragons. It is time you came back. We need your help." He said. I nodded and so did the others.

We had finished our side. Now it is time to finish the fight with Mathias. We walked threw and every thing went white.

(Winter)

It was the worst choice I ever made. I had decided to go out and get some air then I was attacked. I was running threw the forest in desperation. No one would know I had left until morning.

I held River's Necklace close to my chest. "Oh. River. I need you guys now more then ever. Please come back. I said. I was scratched all over and my back left leg was limping. I could tell the bone was broken a little.

I made it to a lake and stopped. 4 humans came out behind me. "Let's make this quick Rachel I want to get back before morning." A man said. They came after me.

But before they could reach me their was a light and then I screamed thinking I had died. But when I opened them I saw a sight that filled my eyes with tears of joy.

"I think you should leave my sister alone now." River said. They backed away and Rachel came forward and drew her daggers out. "I have some payback for you. You little dragon brat." She said. But another guy told her something.

she put her weapons away. "Your lucky this night young boy. Next time I will get you for stopping me from killing my brothers capture." She said. They all turned and walked out.

River turned to me and smiled. "Hey um I am back." He said. I could barley contain myself. I didn't actually. "RIVER!" I screamed as I jumped on him hugging him crying.

**Author: "Well thats it chapter 16. I had to stay up late to finish this one. Lucky I don't have any tests this week. I hope you like this. Oh and I forgot to thank November Red Angle again. He gave me the Idea for the last chapter. As I had said I wan't planning it that way but it was a good calming point. But I thank you all for reading my story up to this point. It make me happy knowing their are people really interested in this story. Any way I am off to sleep for the night. The next chapter will be out tomorrow if I can get it done. Please if you have any Ideas for the next Chapter I would love to hear them. Please leave a comment or Review it helps me get better.**


	17. Catching up

**Chapter 17: Catching up**

(Winter)

Two days were all that passed. Two days living alone in the dragon realms trying to get used to my new life. I never wanted to be a dragon but I was used to it. For one I started going by the name they gave me. I didn't even answer to Sierra anymore.

I did live with my family. But I missed my friends a lot. It was getting hard for me to fully grasp my life as the days went on. Now they were back and I didn't have to worry any more.

"Oh I can't believe it. I just knew that you'd be back." I said still on River. I was happy to see him again. I was happy to see them all again. "Uh Hey Sierra good to see you again." River said.

But I just starred at him then got up. "Sorry I lost my self their for a minute." I said. I tried to hide my face. I was embarrassed for losing it for a minute. "Oh um I don't really go by Sierra anymore." I said.

River and the others looked at me. I just laughed. "Come on. Spyro and Cynder will want to see you three again." I said smiling. At that moment I had completely forgotten that the city was fortified due to all the attacks lately by Mathias.

So when we got up to the city gates Hunter got frantic at first until he recognized who they where. "Jeez Hunter. I never thought I would see you of all people Nervous." River said.

"Easy for you to say. You haven't been keeping enemies out for 3 nights straight." Hunter said. "Oh quit complaining Hunter. You volunteered all these nights remember." I said.

He just laughed and let us threw. "So did Spyro and Sparx finally meet up again." River said. I laughed remembering the day after they left. "Yeah they did. And I must say I thought Volteer talked a lot." I said.

That dragon fly was so hyper I always think that he would pop if he didn't calm. But it was also so cute and sweet that he thought so much of spyro. "So how did things go back home with you?" I asked.

They stayed silent for a long time. I figured something had happened with them and thats when I noticed the new dragon with them. I had never seen him before today.

(River)

After Sierra or Winter asked how our time back home had been I kept quiet. And so did Kyle and Emily. No one wanted to talk about all the fighting we did. But I knew that we would have to talk about it soon.

That was also when I saw Winter stare back at Steam. I looked back to see him still a little grey from what happened. Emily was still trying to keep him walking. "He was held captive in our world. So we freed him." I said.

"That's so like you River. Always thinking of others rather then yourself." Winter said. I just laughed. "Well would you expect anything less from me. I mean I am too nice to leave some one behind hurt like that." I said.

We then pulled up to the same hut we stayed in. Winter went inside and we followed. And I smiled as we walked in. Spyro and Cynder were asleep close together. I knew they were a pair.

We set Steam down on a pillow and slowly went to the two hero's. We all went to one side and all at once screamed in their ears. "WAKE UP!" They both shut up panicked.

We were on the ground dying laughing at that. They looked down and saw us trying to breath. "Burn, Storm, Crunch!" Cynder said. I was laughing to hard to say a single word.

"River is that you?" Spyro asked. I had forgotten that he knew my real name. "Yeah know any one else who can sneak around like that." I said still laughing my tail off. "What are you guys doing back. We saw you eave for your world." Spyro said.

I had to catch my breath along with the others. "We had to face a mad man in our world that was the cause of the attacks on this world." I said. I then noticed that they both looked very tired in the 2 days we have been gone.

"Woah. Why you guys look so down?" I asked. They yawned and starred at us. "We have been fighting at the front gates for the past 2 days. This is the first time we have slept since you left." Cynder said.

I looked at them and nodded. "well go back to sleep. We can catch up in the morning." I said. They laid back down and fell asleep fast. "Love. Something that in this time is a hard thing to come across." Winter said.

I just turned brighter red around my face. If that was even at all possible. I had grown closer to Winter ever since we came to this world. But I never wanted to say any thing.

Kyle and Emily d fell asleep right where I noticed Ember and Flame were. I laughed silently. "I have to thank Flame when this is all over." I said to myself. After all they were the reason that we had come to this world in the first place.

I laid down on a pillow and tried to sleep. But I felt someone lay next to me. I looked to see Winter laying next to me. "It is going to be odd calling her that new name." I said. I laid my head down and fell asleep.

(Emily)

I don't remember a time when I slept so well. But waking up was a pain. I had forgot that we went back to the Dragons realms. So when I tried to stand and stretch I fell on all fours with a pain in my stomach area.

I looked and saw that Winter as sleeping right next to River. I had a feeling that when this was over they would be a couple rather then being brother or sister. I got up and walked outside.

I didn't notice that Cynder was up till she was behind me. "I see your up." Cynder said. I smiled. But I was out their for a reason and Cynder could see it. "What seems to be troubling your mind Storm." Cynder said.

I sighed. "When we were fighting Richard and his goons something happened." I said. "What was it?" Cynder asked. "As River pinned Richard down to question him his anger started to build." I said.

Cynder had a serious face at this point. "His red scales started getting very dark. And he sounded different from his normal self." I said. She then replaced seriousness with fear.

"He ended up killing Richard with his tail." I said. "Storm. You have to tell the Guardians. If that happened that means like Spyro and Me your Friend River might have a Darker side." Cynder said.

I looked at her in fear. "Is this a bad thing Cynder?" I asked. She nodded. "If he can't find away to control it or calm down he could lose himself to that part of him." Cynder said. I thought back.

When he did grow dark he had seemed to maintain control. In fact he seemed to know what he was doing at the time but let his anger get control. "Cynder I think he can control it. But if his rage or anger gets to a certain point he does things with out thinking." I said.

Cynder looked back at the hut. "If this is indeed the truth. Then he might be as strong as Spyro but not like him. I mean after all he only controls fire." Cynder said. This struck my mind.

I looked back at War-fang. "Why don't you go and wake every one. I think it is time you an your friends learned to fly." Cynder said. I just smiled. "Can you tell the Guardians about this." I said.

"Ok but we don't need to fear it as long as he controls it." Cynder said. I walked in and woke them up for this lesson we were about to get.

(River)

Flame and Ember were surprised to see us back. "I can't believe it. You guys are back." Flame said. "Well of course we did promise our return after all didn't we." Kyle said.

Ember was smiling and laughing as we caught up with each other. We had walked all the way to the temple and went for breakfast. I had also forgotten that they ate animals in this world.

We did as well but we didn't eat them off the animal itself. We cooked our meet. But being in our dragon forms it actually tasted better then it looked. After we ate we all went into the training room.

"Well I see that our young friends have returned. I hope your ready for your final lesson as young dragons." Cyril said. I just nodded as did the rest of my friends.

"Ok young ones. It is time that you all learned how to fly. You have done well to fight with the skills you have been taught but flying is the best way of surviving in tight spots." Terrador said.

"So in order for you to learn this you must clear you minds of all thought and let your ancestors knowledge guide you." Cyril said. Before we did this I looked at him. "Um Cyril besides Winter. We have no dragon ancestors, only human." I said.

"It doesn't mean that their knowledge still wont come to you." Terrador said. I just shrugged. If they said it was going to work who was I to question them. So I closed my eyes and began to clear my head.

I just let my mind wonder. Then I felt my wings move for the first time in my life in this world. Then I felt my legs leave the ground. When I opened my eyes me and my friends were off the ground hovering in the air.

"Oh wow this is fun." Kyle said moving threw the air. "Take it easy little ones. This is your first time at flight and their are a very many variables of things that could happen in flight." Volteer said.

I just laughed. But I didn't want to stay in the air too long. So when i felt like I had learned enough. I began my decent. I hovered before I was an inch of the ground then set my paws and stopped flying.

I landed with out a single problem. But then Kyle crashed into be sending us against the wall. Winter and Emily just laughed at us. "I see that Kyle needs to work on his landing." Emily said.

We just started laughing. We were just in the moment. Little to my surprise an horn sounded and the laughing stopped. We knew then that the fight was about to begin.

**Author:"HEHE I couldn't really help myself with this one. I had worked for a while to get this one done. It's the first chapter that I have actually taken my time on. This was the funnest chapter that I have done. I am almost finished with this story. With this it makes 7 more to do. We are slowly getting to the conclusion. Remember if you have any Ideas for the next Chapter I would love to hear them. So please leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	18. War-fang assault

**Chapter 18: War-Fang assault**

(River)

The sounds of screaming and yelling were way to familiar to me right now. I knew with a certainty that war fang was under attack by Mathias again. That low life has been trying to take control ever since we arrived.

He was being supplied by Richard and he has our siblings attacking us with out them even knowing. Whats worse is that my brother is working with my dad thinking that they are saving me.

It made me get so angry. I wanted to run out their and charge straight into the fight. But I needed to stay calm. I didn't know why but lately my anger had risin to a dangerous level for me.

I am not that violent type of person. But after seeing what had occurred in our world and after Emily telling em what happened after I snapped out of my daze at the company I had to stay calm.

I knew all to well what it was that she told me was happening. Darkness or Dark River was trying to take control. I didn't even know I had a dark side in me. My guess it formed when I was forced to leave Sierra alone in this world.

I was not happy to learn about it but I still delt with it none the less. I mean an evil inside me that could possibly take over and make me the next dark master. Yeah that isn't something you brush off.

But right now that wasn't really my main concern. My main concern was what was happening in the city. I got my answer when Hunter came in. "Guardians. They have gotten threw. I don't know why but they look as if they are sending all they have at us." Hunter said.

This got me to my feet. "Guys I know we just learned how to be a full dragon now. But I say it is time we stopped defending and start offending." I said. Emily shook her head. "Cynder can you still use your dark breaths." Emily asked.

"Yes I can but why do you want to know Storm?" Cynder asked. I knew where this was going. "Ok never mine that. Lets just drive these freaks out of this city and get this world back to normal." I said.

We turned and started for out side. I could feel the rage and anger wanting to come out. What Richard said Haunted me. Mathias planned to kill every dragon in this world. That ment Sierra to.

As we got out I looked at the scene. I saw dragons clashing with people and the others creatures of the world fighting as well. No one wanted this city to fall. Not even me and I wasn't part of it.

"Ok Split and start attacking heavy spots that need help." I said. We went our own ways and started our battle for War-fang.

(Emily)

I was going to make sure this city didn't fall. But I also had to make sure that River didn't go dark. If he went berserk he could be made Dark like Cynder was. And I didn't want to see a giant evil version of my friend.

But the fighting that I was in came first. I came up to a site that I saw was losing. And to my surprise guess who was leading it. Yep My dad. He was still holding that same spear he tried to impale me with.

"Spread out. I want this part burned fast." He yelled. I knew that I would have to fight him at some point. "I see you still bare a grudge." I said. He turned my way and his eyes went dark.

"You. Finally I can avenge my Daughter. When we found their clothing shredded we knew the worst had happened. You'll pay for that you demon." He said. I had no idea what he ment.

But my guess was Mathias had to fake our deaths so our family member would stay for vengeance. Clever hair brained plan. If it wasn't for the fact that we were alive. But I guess having our family kill us would solve that.

I looked at him. "I'll make you a deal. First one to fall flat on their face gives up." I said. "No chance demon." He said. He charged me with his staff thing. I had to dodge it a few times.

I had enough practice in his body to know when to disarm. When he began to pull back slowly I jumped on his staff and snapped it. "Guess it is a fair fight now." I said. "You think so eh." He said.

He put both hands to his back and pulled out 2 knifes. 'Great. Daggers.' I thought. He came at me slashing his knife. I tried to dodge every move but he managed to score a hit on my shoulder.

I got up and shot an electric ball at him. He managed to dodge the attack. But it gave me time to slash at him. I placed 2 successful blows. One on his shoulder another on his leg.

He staggered back and looked at me. "I will kill you. You monster." He said. He charged me and I tackled him to the ground. "You may be human but I wont kill you. Emily isn't dead. I should know." I said.

"You lie. And I swear when I get up you'll pay for what you have done." He said. I just sighed. "I wont kill my own father." I whispered in his ear. I got up and walked away.

I could tell he was surprised. He got up and threw a knife at the wall next to me. "What was that you said." I could hear a crack in his voice. "You heard right. Just ask Mathias if you don believe me." I said.

(River.)

Fighting my brother again is not what I had in mind when I woke up today. "I see you finally show up." Nash said. I could see the anger. I had watched as both Kyle and Emily defeated their family members.

Now it was my turn to do so. "You don't have to attack this place." I said. "Your wrong. You live here. Your kind live here. End My brother is dead because of you." Nash said.

'What did Mathias show them to make them think us dead.' I thought. "I will ask you for the last time don't do this Nash." I said. He charged with his sword ready.

I used my tail spade like last time and clashed with him. "I picked up a few things since our last meeting." He said. He swung with a second blade under me and I jumped. He managed to cut one of my claws.

I never thought that his skills would improve to using two blades. I shot fire balls his way to cause him to block. But he kept reflecting them back at me. Mathias must have trained my brother him self.

He came at me and slashed twice. I dodged the first but got cut on the side of my face by the second. But I also put a bad scrape on his leg with my tail. "Your not getting away this time." He said.

I saw as he dug into his pocket and pull something out. It was a pure white crystal. "Mathias said this would help me defeat you. And I plan to use it Dragon." He said. I had a feeling I didn't want that to touch me.

He ran at me and I jumped into the air and shot a fire ball at him. He jumped then he did something I should have excepted. He threw it at me. And being me I was never good at blocking things he threw at me.

Mainly because he had the accuracy of a sniper. It had pegged me on the side and I fell to the ground. I couldn't even move. I felt as if my skin was coming off. It was then I saw him walk up.

He placed a foot on my side and raised his sword. "I will take great pride in killing you dragon." he said. I closed my eyes and waited for my death. I just wish he could see it was me before he killed me thou.

So as I waited for death it never came. After a while I heard gasp. I opened my eyes and looked at my brothers face. He was starring at me with shock and panic. His sword had fallen to his side.

I didn't feel my tail or wings or even my horns for that matter. I brought a paw to my face and gasped. It was my human arm. I looked down to see I changed back to normal.

"River. Is that your?" Nash said. I could see the tears coming down his eyes. "Um hey Nash." I said. He bent down and hugged me. "I thought you were dead." He said. I could feel his tears hitting my shirt.

"Mathias lied to you Nash. I was the dragon you have been fighting." I said. He looked at me. I took the crystal off of my side to prove a point. As soon as I did I changed back into my dragon body.

"So all this time it was you. I am so sorry." He said. I just smiled. But then we heard a voice that sent chills up my spine. "It does not matter now." I looked up to see dad. "He has picked his side. He is still the enemy." He said.

"No. You lied to me. Told me my brother was dead. You never said he was a dragon." Nash said. Still to take control over this world all dragons must perish." Dad said. Nash grabbed his sword and charged dad.

He just pushed him to the side. Dad then charged at me. I knew I wasn't able to dodge. As he got close I suddenly lost sight. "AAAAAAH".

I opened my eyes and saw my brother looking at me. He had taken the blow. Dads sword had run right threw him. "NASH!" I said. I ran to his side. He fell with his back to a wall. I turned to see dad was gone.

I went back to my brother with tears in my eyes. "Nash please stay awake buddy I can get help." I said. He grabbed my tail. He coughed and spat blood out of his mouth. "I promised mom I would get you home big brother." He said.

"Please Nash don't." I said. I was crying trying to go for help but he wouldn't let me. "River you know I wont make it." Nash said. He brought me closer into a huge. "Please tell mom I am sorry I was stupid." He said.

"No we will go home Nash just stay with me." I said. He smiled. "I am happy I got to see you before this. Live a good life River." He said. He laid his head back and shut his eyes. "NO! NO NO NO NO!" I screamed.

"Wake up! Please don't go on me. I wont let you." I said shaking his shoulder's. but he wouldn't budge. Emily and Kyle along wit every one else came to see what happened. "Nash please. Don't do this." I said.

I could feel my tears fall from my face. "I shouldn't have left you. I am so sorry." I said. I just laid their. I had just lost the only brother I was ever going to have. I then felt a clawed paw on my shoulder.

It was Winter. She had known my brother very well. Every one of my friends did. I just wouldn't move. I sat their crying over my brothers body. I could hear the others crying to.

I then ran outside the city gate. I saw the forest that lead to the mountains. "MATHIAS! I AM COMING FOR YOU!" I yelled. Spyro and Cynder landed next to me. "Come on River. We can all get him. He will pay for this I promise." Spyro said.

I looked at him and Cynder. they could see the tears coming down my face. "Lets go." Cynder said. I walked with them back to war-fang. "Don't worry Nash. i will get Mathias and dad no matter what." I said silently.

**Author: "Yep. Nash took the hit for his mistake. I know corny but it was on my mind at the time. I needed something to make River get really mad. Yes in a up coming Chapter his Darker side tales over. But that is to take his dad on. In chapter 23 he will go after Mathias and end him. But yeah thats Chapter 18^^ I am sorry if you didn't like it but it was getting late and I had to do something to make it finished. With that I hope you like it. I am off to do Chapter 19. Please if you have any ideas I would love to hear them. And I am sorry but for the first time I had to turn and Idea away because it got to the point to wear I am to far into the story to add any new characters. But as I have said. I have given this some thought and their will be another story to take lace after this. So with that Please leave a comment or review it helps me get batter.**


	19. Loss

**Chapter 19: Loss.**

(Emily)

We never expected this. The whole time that we were fighting against Mathias we would just knock out the attacking humans. But when we looked threw the city the devastation and destruction provided that to be a useless effort.

ME, Kyle, and River had murdered over a hundred people in or world to stop the violence here. But it looked as if it did nothing. They attacked and destroyed every thing they came across.

"Emily I don't think civil fighting is required any more." Kyle said. He and I are still in tears over Nash. He may have been one in many casualties they had that day. But his hit us harder then it did the enemy forces.

We had all been friends up to this point in our lives. River introduced us all to him and we just hit it off right away. I began to think a little bit. The human race was getting greedy with their power.

"Kyle I don't think I want to go back home." I said. It hurt me to say it because of my mom back home waiting for me. But I wasn't going to leave this place in the way it is in.

This place would need every one to help after this was over. And I planned to stay and help out. "Ok I guess you'll need company then." Kyle said smiling. "Storm." I said. He just looked at me confused.

"If we are going to stay we are going to need to use our dragon names." I said. "I guess that makes sense." Kyle said. "Lets go. Spyro and Cynder should have gotten River by know." Kyle said.

I just went to my area and laid down. I needed to sleep for tomorrow I knew what was coming.

"You think he will be ok Crunch." I said. It was a little strange but in time I knew that I would get used to using our new names. "He is taking it hard Storm. He just lost his brother." Kyle said.

We watched as River,Spyro and Cynder walked back into the city.

(Kyle/Crunch)

I could see his look. It was blank dark and depressed. He looked like he wanted to curl up and sleep for the rest of his life. I followed them as they went up to Nash's body. "He isn't going to stay like this." River said. He tried to place his brother on his back.

I helped and we brought his body into the temple grounds. River then went off and started to place wood in some type of pile. I soon realized what he was doing. I remembered that in history class we talked about how the ancient Romans and Greek would burn their dead.

He was playing the wood in a ceremonial burial thing that we learned about. I looked to see the confused looks of the guardians. I started to explain it to them. and when they understood I started walking towards River.

"Burn you need any help." I said. He looked at me confused for a minute. "Kyle why you use my dragon name." River asked. I sighed. "Me and Emily decided after this we aren't going back. So we are going to start using our Dragon names." I said.

He looked at me for a minute. "Ok I guess you guys will need me around then." River said smiling a little. I started helping him pile the wood up. "I know it's hard but we can come back from this." I said.

"How? How can I possibly come back from this. I have just lost my one and only sibling Kyle." River said. I could see him start to cry again. I felt sorry for my friend.

We had finished placing the wood and went to place Nash's body. It seemed that River needed to do this part himself. He looked as if he was righting a wrong he had committed a long ago.

He placed his brothers body and then torched the wood he was on. It was a very old way if saying good bye but he did it with pride in him. Like he had come to terms with his new life.

I could hear him sniffing. I looked and watched him start crying as his brothers body went up in flames. Winter came to his side and stared nuzzling his head with hers.

I guess it was her way of cheering him up. Lord knows that he needed it.

(Winter)

I sat beside him trying to calm him down. I didn't like seeing him so upset. But I knew this was the only thing I could do. River just sat their crying staring at the flames.

All I could do was stay Silent. We all did. None of us knew what it was like to lose a sibling. And I could tell it was hitting River harder then it was us. He had spent his whole life with his brother.

"I should have never agreed to come here. This would've never happened" River said. I looked at him and sighed. "What choice did we have really." I said to myself.

Then I felt him lean on me a little. I looked up at him a little surprised. "Thank you all. I guess I wouldn't be able to take this alone." He said. I felt like I was going to cry my self.

But when the flames died down we all left to clean up. But then when it was finished they left to rest. I had to go back to my home but I didn't want river to be alone. "If you want to you could come stay with us tonight." I said.

River looked at me then smiled a little. "Ok Winter that sounds fine with me." River said. I smiled but in my head I was screaming. I wouldn't admit it to any one but as they days went on I found myself getting feelings for him.

I just walked to my home letting River be alone with his thoughts for a bit. After what just happened he needed to think about what he was going to do next. And that was something he needed to do alone.

I walked inside and saw my younger sibling. "Winter" He said. He came and started rubbing against my side. I laughed a little. Dad was sleeping on the ground and mom was dressing his wounds from the fight.

'Wow I am really used to this life now' I thought. I only thought this because I started thinking Of Ruby and Blizzard as mom and dad. It made me laugh a little. I was living a life that I wasn't really used to but I was accepting it.

(River)

I just sat their with my thoughts. I had lost my brother to my dad and Mathias. I couldn't face my mom and tell her that Nash was dead. She was going to go into a fit.

I've seen how she gets over a loss in the family. But this was going to be too much for her because we were her only kids. I had been thinking ever since the ashes died. Would I go home?

I didn't know the answer to that yet. But what I did know was that I was going to make Mathias and Dad pay for what they did. I didn't have any care to what was to happen to them.

All I knew what that I was going to end them both. I didn't care it I lost my self or not. My family had just been cut down a peg. I looked at the pile of ashes that used to be my brother.

"I am so sorry Nash. I should have never left. But I promise. I will not let him get away with it." I said to myself. I turned and started walking to Winter's home. Then it hit me. If I can't go back.

I can't face my mom and tell her that her youngest isn't coming home at all. it would surly break her heart. With that I went into Winter's home. I had forgotten that she as now living with her real parents.

I walked in and saw Ruby. "Nice to see you again Burn. It has been a while." Ruby said. I smiled. "It is nice to se you as well. Hows Blizzard doing from today?" I asked.

"He is resting. He does have a few wounds on his side and chest but nothing to serious." She said. I smiled and walked to Winter room. I found that she was asleep in her little corner.

I starred at her for a bit. I had made up my mind. I will only go back to my world if I had no other choice. I will not leave Winter here alone any more. I didn't know but I would have to go back. Mathias was to much of a problem.

**Author:"Well this is it chapter 19. Chapter 20 should be up soon after. Which means 4 chapters Remain. At this point I would say that I would love to hear your ideas. But since I am this far into the story I have to say that at this time I am sadly not taking any more ideas from you guys. It is nothing against you all it is just that I already have the other chapters planned out. For what I leave that for you to read. I am now off to work on Chapter 20. Please leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	20. Hero's strike back

**Chapter 20: Hero's strike back****  
><span>**

(Winter)

The next day when me and River, or Burn now, When we woke we headed straight for the temple. I knew better then any body what was running threw Burn's head at the time.

He was going to go after Mathias and his dad. The problem was convincing him to let us all go and help him. I mean we had started this together when we first came into this world.

It only made sense that we would finish this together. I was not going to let him go alone. He knew how stubborn I was. I just kept thinking thou. Is he going to be ok he seemed a little different.

But as we walked into the temple I saw the guardians already waiting for us. "AH Burn. Now that we are all here we can start." Cyril said. Ky;e and Emily stepped up. "These two have told us what happened in your world. River did you really turn dark." Spyro said.

I looked at him in shock. I thought Spyro and Cynder where the only ones who had dark sides. "Yes I did. My anger won over my mind and I ended up killing Richard for all that he has done." River said.

"I must say that this is a little troubling. If things get out of hand for you again it could lead to your dark side to take over my boy." Cyril said. He nodded. "I understand fully the risk in this matter." River said.

"However. I am not going to let my brothers killer get away with what he has done. I am going after Mathias and my dad. you can either help me or step out of my way." River said.

I just looked at him. Not in all my life have I ever seen him so serious about something like this. When we were normal he just said words. He would never really hurt a fly.

Yet it seems like something has snapped in his head that made him this way. But I guess watching your brother die in front of you will make any one loss a bit of sanity.

I looked at him. "River you know you have me to help." I said. I mean I may be an ice dragon but I could still help him. We walked out into the hall way and we were alone for a while.

I had to say my feelings. Because I don't know if we were going to have time later. "River!" I said. He turned to me. "What is it Winter." River said. "I wanted to tell you something." I said.

"Ok go ahead." He said. I took a deep breath. "Ever since we came here my life changed majorly. And you have been their to help me threw the whole thing. And threw out this entire crazy adventure my feelings for you has grown." I said.

He looked at me and his face hardened. "You have treated me so kindly since we meet. I have always stayed close to you. And I felt safe with you around. I guess what I am trying to say is."

"Don't Winter. I know what you mean. And honestly I don't mind it. I have felt the same way for a while. But right now. I want to finish this ok." River said. I went up and nuzzled the side of his head.

"Then lets end this quickly." I said. We walked out side and Kyle, Emily, Spyro, Cynder, Flame, And Ember where there waiting. "Your not taking Mathias on with out us dude." Kyle said.

River just nodded. "Lets end this here and now." River said. We walked for the front gate heading into the forest straight towards the mountains.

(River)

I didn't know what to say as we made our way towards Mathias. Winter just told me how she felt and my friends are willing to help me get back at our enemies and end this conflict once and for all.

I was just excited a little. I was ready to end this silly little war. I was ahead with Spyro and as we closed on onto the mountains I looked at him. "So did it feel like this when you faced the dark master." I said.

"River when I went against Malefor I had the world resting on my hands. You have both your and mind in your right now." Spyro said. I just sighed. "But yeah I was scared. I didn't think I could do it. But with Cynder helping me I gained to courage." Spyro said.

I just looked at him. I had never thought that Spyro the most heroic dragon ever had feared a foe before. He always seemed to be brave to no end in every game. It just surprised me.

But I quickly shook the thought out of my mind. For we hit the foot of the mountain. And sitting their waiting was Both Emily's dad and Kyle's sister. "River go we can handle this one." Emily said.

"Are you guys sure." I said. "Spyro take him and your friends and head to the mountain. This is were our fight takes us." Kyle said. As we walked by I looked at my friends. "See you when I get back." I said.

(Kyle)

This was really hitting me. But I guess I knew that this was coming. But they were in for a shock. "Ready Emily." I said. "Yeah Kyle" She said. Right before we woke up Ignitus came to us and showed us how to make our selves human in this wold.

Now it was time to us it. I grabbed 2 white crystals from the bag around my neck and handed on to Emily. We then held them against our chest and felt the changed take place.

When they were done we saw that they expected this a little. "So you were telling the truth then." Emily's dad said. "Yes I was. But I guess that doesn't change the way things are." Emily said.

"Sadly they don't. You knew it was us and yet you still fought. so it only goes to say that we know the side your on." my sister said. "Well lets get this over with. We need to help River with Mathias." I said.

I pulled out the knifes I used back home. My sister pulled her daggers. I saw Emily's dad was holding Nash's sword and Emily had River's sabor. "You can still back down now." I said.

My sister answered with a charge at me. I ran right back. When we meet are knifes made a metallic clash sound as we meet up. I brought my leg up and kneed her in the chest.

She jumped back and pulled a thin blade and threw it. I had dodged it and ran at her. I brought my knife down on her leg giving her a deep cut in the thigh. She threw me off and yanked the knife out.

I hated myself for doing that but I was trying to weaken her not kill her. But her intent was on killing. She charged again and this time landed a cut on my shoulder and chest.

I had to catch my self from falling. My chest stung a little but not to much. She came at me again but this time I grabbed her arm and twisted her on the ground. Her daggers flew out of her hands as she fell threw the air.

But she landed on her feet and forced my arms off. She tried to hit me but I used my arms to block each hit. it hurt but not enough. When she gave a clear sign I landed a clean hit across her face.

She fell to the ground for a minute. "Cheap shot Kyle" she said. She then slid a dagger in each hand. She must have had a spear hidden in her sleeves. I used my element and made stone dagger appear in my hands. She ran for me and I clashed with her.

All you heard was the sound of metal hitting stone. I had the energy advantage but my sister had steel blades. If she landed a bad blow I wouldn't last. I had to stay aware.

But then I heard a crack. her left dagger split in two as it hit my stone dagger. I swung my leg around and gave her a round house to the chest. She flew back and hit a three. She fell to the ground with a grunt.

I took out a grey crystal and placed it on her back. She disappeared from this world. Ignitus gave us both one for when we beat our family. So we could send them home. It would also erase any memory of our disappearance from day one.

(Emily)

Kyle had a success in fighting his sister. But my dad was giving me a hard time. My arm and left leg were bleeding and their was a small cut above my right eye. "Is my little girl getting tired." dad said.

This angered me. so I decided to pull my ace move. metal was a good conductor of electricity so I used my element and charged the blade. "Yeah I am tired. Tired of you being here dad." I said.

We clashed and I could see the sparks fly every time our blades made contact. He was good. He seemed like he had been practicing from the day he got here. This knew surge of skill did catch me a little by surprise.

But i was able to lane a blow across his chest making him freeze up. I had only grazed him and he fell with a surge of static going threw his body. Kyle then came by and placed a grey crystal on him making him vanish.

"Took you long enough eh Emily." Kyle said. "Very funny but I still won." I said. We took the crystals from our chess and were dragons again. We then started running towards the mountains.

But before we could get their we heard this scream or roar so loud we had to cover our ear. "Thats not good." Kyle said. "No I don't think so." I said. "Emily we have to hurry. If he has just gone dark we don't have time." Kyle said.

**Author:"Well their chapter 20. Chapter 21 is River going against his dad then losing himself to the dark part of himself as he continues to try and face his dad down. It is what I had planned for this. I am going to try and put all final chapters up tonight. I still have the energy and time. Plus the ideas are still fresh in my head. Thanks for reading I hope you like this story. Please leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	21. Vengaence

**Chapter 21: ****Vengeance**

(Spyro)

As we left Crunch and Storm behind I began to worry. 'Could they actually win this fight'. They were dragons with very little training and they were fighting humans with metal weapons.

I didn't like the idea of splitting up but facing their family was something only they could do. I knew that they had won fights in the past but this was in the enemies territory now. Not ours.

"Spyro. If their is any person that can defend themselves it is them." River said. "Lets just focus on getting up this mountain." Winter said. And I saw the calmness in their faces.

They had complete trust that their friends knew what they were doing. So I began to relax. That was until we came across and enemy all to familier to me and Cynder. "Great and here I thought that you were all dead." I said.

"Far from it you purple pest." the biggest ape said. "We are going to enjoy taking you both down for what you have done to our master." He said. River get back for a bit. Me and cynder have this one." I said.

The apes just came at us charging with out thinking like always. Me and Cynder held our breaths and released shooting balls or our elements at them. Then when they got close we started slashing at them.

I mean when you faced an enemy like this for a while you start to learn how to beat them easy. And it didn't take really long to defeat this small little group. "Well I say that was a good work out for today." Cynder said stretching her wings.

I could see River laughing a little. "Whats so funny!" I said. "Oh nothing that needs to be noted." He said. I was really beginning to think he liked being annoying sometimes.

(River)

As they finished up taking the apes down we began walking up the mountain again. The whole time we were climbing I was thinking back to the times with my brother. There was so much we never got to do and it was all because of Mathias.

"River how you feeling back their." Spyro called back. I just looked up at him. "Doing ok just a little lost in thought." I said. "Well you'd better snap out of it soon. You can't be day dreaming in a fight." He said.

I knew he was right. I mean he had defeated the dark master for god sakes. I could never accomplish something so big in my life time. I mean all I had to my name was my life back home.

Which had been shattered to pieces because dad had to run right threw my brother. It was still hard for me to handle that Nash was now gone. My brother who spent half my life with just gone.

I didn't know how my dad could be so heartless. I mean he just killed his own son and didn't seem to care about it. thats what made mw angry the most. I would have at least stayed and try to make sure he had a chance to survive.

then Spyro spoke up. "Thinking about him will only make it worse." Spyro said. "Neither willing getting revenge. I should now better then any one." Spyro said. I knew what he ment to. Ignitus had given his life just to help Cynder and Spyro.

My brother had given his life to protect me. So in a way they went doing the same thing. Protecting some on that they cared for. I knew what Spyro was trying to do. I appreciated it.

"Ok. I am fine. It is just a little hard for me to handle thats all." I said. "I know. I was almost taken over when Ignitus died. But Cynder calmed me down and we managed to make it threw with our mission." Spyro said.

"Oh how sweet you had your girlfriend helping you." A voice said. We entered a clearing and we saw who the voice had come from. "YOU! I KILL YOU YOU SLIMY LITTLE WEASL!" I screamed.

"Oh come now River. Is that a way to talk to your own father." He said. "River calm down we don't need your anger getting the better of you." Winter said holding me back.

"Let go of me. I am gonna kill him." I said. I then saw what my friends were talking about. My scales started turning a very dark red color. "GET OFF!" I said. I pushed them all away and went up against my dad.

"Thats what I wanted to see. You getting all dark. I wanted to see what ended Richards life." he said. "You shouldn't even know about that." I said. "You'd be surprised how fast news travel off your little mission in our world." He said.

"You better not even step of that rock. Cause if you do I promise I will kill you." I said. He jumped down. "I don't plan on dying. I plan on dragging you to Mathias so he can tape into that power of yours." He said.

At this point my scales completely became dark and I started going fuzzy. I then felt something in my mind and I didn't like it. "Finally your anger is high enough." A voice said. 'Your not gonna win. I am just borrowing you for a bit." I said.

I then charged at my dad. He blocked my tail shot every time I struck. "To slow boy. You can't hit me." he said. Which only enraged me even more. "Come on let me out. I can make it quick." The voice said. "NO THIS IS MY FIGHT!" I yelled.

I started slashing at him and when that didn't work I felt him stab my arm. I jumped back and pulled a dagger out. "It seems like you wont let in voluntarily. Oh well." The voice said. I then lost consciousness.

(Spyro)

I hadn't seen some one so angry before. He just lost all control as soon as he was stabbed. "You did it now you little runt." River said. But in a deeper voice then what he originally had. That is when his eyes turned white.

He looked and charged at his dad and started attacking with his tail. But his dad kept dodging it and laughing. "To slow son." He said with a grin. But He could hear a little fear in his voice.

"Don't tamper with me you runt." Whoever was controlling River said. He charged this time using both his arm and tail attacking his dad. I knew what was happening.

I just remembered back to when I faced both Cynder and Malefor. They were very hard. And If it was going the way I thought. We might have trouble as soon as this fight was over.

"Whats happing Spyro?" Winter asked. She sounded a little scared. "River has lost control Winter." I said. I didn't think he was able to gain control any more. I was hoping he would thou.

"Got you." He said with his dad's leg in his mouth. "I warned you that if you ever messed with my friends or family you would regret it. But you didn't listen did you." As soon as he said that I knew he had some control.

But what he did next brought me back to my feet. He trusted his tail into his dads chest and tossed him to the ground. He then blew a stream of fire at him covering him up in a blanket of flames.

After he did this he lifted his head and let out a roar or screech. We had to cover our ears because that sound was hurting our ears.

(Winter)

I had to snap him out of it. River was not like this I knew he was never this way. "River!" I ran up. he saw me. "You have to fight it your not like this at all and you know it." I said.

River then charged at me. Spyro tried to come but Cynder held him back. River stopped in front of me suddenly. "River please fight it. Remember who you are. Remember why your fighting." I said crying.

Then I felt something touch my head. I looked up to see him leaning on me. "Sierra?" He said. "Yes River. please fight it." I said. He then turned back to his bright red color and his eyes turned back into their blue color.

"Don't ever do that again." I said still in tears. "I wont Sierra. I promised never to leave you alone again." He said. I gave him a hug or the closest thing to a hug.

"Come on you to. We still have Mathias to fight." Spyro said. We turn and looked at the cave. "Lets end this." We both said.

**Author:"Well 3 chapters in one day. I don't think thats good for me. But here is chapter 21. 3 more to go and we will have finished this story. I must say that this was really a good day if I could shell out 3 chapters for your viewing. I am really excited about tomorrow's chapters. The final one will be put up on friday this week. Or thursday. It depends on my free time. And as I have said I plan a sequel to this. I am looking for a few new characters for it so if you have any ideas for characters I am all ears. And with that. Please leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	22. Portal

**Chapter 22: Portal**

(River)

We didn't wait for Emily and Kyle that's for sure. I wanted to go after Mathias. I got rid of my dad even thou I lost control. I wasn't going to let that happen again. I was going to stay in control.

We started walking inside the cave that we were near. It looked like the one that almost flattened me. Thinking back on that I began to cringe. Seeing as how I was the one who caused he collapse and almost got crushed by it.

It was then that I saw the big whole in the roof. I then realized that it was the very same cave system. "Well this is a trip down memory lane." I said. Spyro just looked at me confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Spyro asked. I just laughed. "This is where we rescued Cynder Spyro. Mathias held her captive here." I said. HE then looked at Cynder and me. She just shot me a glare.

I guess she didn't want to tell him about how she was taken captive. Seeing as how they were both the most powerful dragons in the realm. "He had you captive." Spyro asked Cynder.

I could see her look a little embarrassed then angry at me. "They caught me while I was asleep so I didn't really see them coming." Cynder said. "Well that would make more sense. I know it would have been different if you were awake." Spyro said.

I just laughed. I couldn't help it. I actually Embarrassed Cynder in front of Spyro. I didn't know weather to have fear or pride. I knew how she could be with people. So I knew what was coming.

Course it was at this point that we then came to the cells. "I really hate this room. you know that." I said. I was thinking back to how I was tossed inside a cell and thats when I meet Cynder.

"You an me both. I don't have to fond memories of this room either." Cynder said. This is going to be fun. "Just remember. We are here for Mathias no one else." I said. I wanted to end this silly little war before it progressed.

"You know whats strange thou. I haven't seen a single Guard since we got here." Flame said. "Thats never a good sign." Ember said. And now that I was looking around I realized they were right.

We haven't come across a single human since we arrived. Were could hey have gone I couldn't really say. I was still waiting for the inevitable ambush to occur before we got to the main room

We came up to the big door's. The same ones that my dad had goons drag me threw and threw me in front of Mathias for the first time. I never thought I would come back to this place.

Mainly because I didn't want to end up in the same boat as last time. Desperate for help struggling to break free. But this time the situation proved to be very different. I had friends and this time we were attacking.

But before we went threw the doors I took one last quick look around then I turned to my friends. "This is it. Threw these doors are where Mathias should be. After this we can all relax and take a long breather." I said.

I looked at spyro who shook his head. "Crunch, Storm, I hope you both are ready." I said. They nodded. "We are ready for anything Burn." Storm said. I must say however.

Going by my dragon name will be a challenge. But I wasn't about to go home and tell my mother that only one of her kids is coming home. I walked up to the doors and placed my paw on it and pushed it open.

We walked in and the room was completely dark. I couldn't see a thing. I may not have been able to see to well but I knew enough to stay on guard. "I don't smell any thing in here. Are you sure that Mathias is in here." Spyro said.

"I am sure Spyro. This is the only place left in his little base that hasn't been searched yet. He should be here I am sure of that." I said. But Spyro was right about one thing. I couldn't sense a single thing.

Either they paced up and moved to a new location or they left home. Which I was hopping was not the case. I didn't want Mathias alive in any world. "Well isn't this a nice little surprise. 6 young dragons come willingly into my home." A voice said.

We turned around and their was Mathias. "I see your back to finish the job eh little guy." He said. My rage was once again going high. "Yes I am. And I wont let you get away with every thing that you have done. My brother is dead because you brought him here." I said.

"So nieve. You still have yet to grasp it. I am doing this to provide a better world for our kind." Mathias said. "Better world! Your only doing this because oif you control this one you have an unlimited number of monster's or creature's to us in taking over my home." I said.

"Oh come now. I really don't want to fight you here boy. Besides haven't you noticed no one is here anymore. I have sent every one back home. And I only stayed behind because I wanted to give you one more chance." Mathias said.

"Chance at what. Killing you. Because I will do it in a heart beat." I said. Mathias laughed. "I see that your mind has been made up. Very well. Enjoy your life with these devil lizards then." Mathias said.

Then a doorway opened up behind him. "I wish I could stay and say more. But I have a war to rage back home. Now that I have trained mercenaries that is." Mathias said. "No you don't." I said.

Mathias walked threw the portal and vanished. The portal started slowly closing. I watched for a bit then looked back at my friends and sighed. I knew what had to happen and it was going to break a promise but I had no other choice.

"Sorry Winter but I have to go after him." I said. I could see that she was tearing up at this. "No please you don't have to." Winter said. I looked at her and sighed. "If I don't he will be back with a worse force." I said.

She looked at me and came with tears coming out of her face. "Please don't do this?" She begged. I just nuzzled the side of her head. "I wish I could stay Winter. But I promise I will come back as soon as I can." I said.

I grabbed my necklace off. She had given it back when we arrived but I knew she would need it. "I did this last time." I said. I placed it around her neck. "Keep this with you every day till I come back. I know you don't want me to go but I have no other choice." I said.

She held the necklace close to her chest. I had to fight back my own tears as I made my way to the closing portal. I turned back before entering. "Crunch, Storm, Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Ember." I said.

They all looked at me. "Please watch out for yourselves. I don't want to have to bust your buts out of the fire again ok." I said with a smile. They just nodded their heads. "Just come back soon. Don't be away for too long." Spyro said.

I turned and walked into the portal. I could feel as a single tear fell off and hit the floor. "I am so sorry for this." I said before I left. And as I walked threw the portal it shut completely. Cutting the two worlds from each other.

I didn't know it but that was the last portal that would open for a few years to come. I just felt my body start to change shape until I was back in my Human body. "Man does this feel strange after so long." I said.

I went threw the portal until I came out on the other side. I looked around and saw that I was some where in the downtown area. "Wow. I had no idea that he was in the same location." I said trying not to run wild.

I looked up and saw what I was looking for. Mathias was on the hill looking over the lay out of the land around us. I ran up behind him ready to fight him. He was going to pay for what he did. Weather I died or not I didn't care.

"Mathias!" I said. He turned around and was shocked for a minute. "And who might you be boy." He said. I couldn't believe it. He revealed my form to the dragon world and didn't even bother to remember what I looked like.

"You should know who I am. I was the one who collapsed your base and the one who you tried to kill several times." I said. He then grew a smile. "So this is what you look like. A teenage boy." He said.

"I must say I am a little surprised. I thought you were older with the way you fought my team." Mathias said. "It doesn't matter if your surprised or not. After today only one of us is going to be walking away." I said. I pulled out my sabor which was surprisingly attached to my side.

"Very well young boy. But I will warn you I have never lost a fight in my life." Mathias said.

**Author: "Well there is chapter 22. Chapter 23 and 24 are coming today as well. I must say that I a little surprised. This story has done rather well considering it was my very first one ever done. A lot of people have seen it. It seems that I had a good idea this time ^^. And true to my word I have already started on the sequel but it wont be posted till I am done with my coop story. With that Please leave a comment or review helps me get better.**


	23. Last battle

**Chapter 23: last battle.**

(Winter)

He just walked threw. We all knew that something like this was going to happen. But I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to have him stay. But I knew that some one had to go and stop Mathias.

I was hoping that it wouldn't be River but I knew that he would. He had a personal score to settle. I also knew that when the portal disappeared It would be a very long time until I saw him again.

I dropped my head and the tears were hitting the floor. "I'll miss you River." I said crying. Cynder came and put one of her wings around me. "Come on. We need to celebrate the victory we just had." Cynder said.

I agreed that this was a long time coming. I just wish River was here for it. I would be the same size as the Guardians by the time he was probably to return. I didn't like that thought.

I looked back at where the portal was. I knew that some where in his world. River was fighting Mathias for the very last time. "Good luck!" I said as we walked out into the open.

We walked out to be met by the Guardians. "Where's River?" Volteer asked. I just looked at the cave and sighed. "He is fighting Mathias. And I may be a time before he returns." Spyro said.

I just looked at were the cave entrance was. "Good luck to you young warrior." Terrador said. I nodded. We all turned and headed for the city. We had a lot of repairs to do before River returned.

(River)

"Last chance Mathias I really don't want to fight you but I will if I have to and I don't care what happened when we start." I said. He just laughed hard. "I trained your brother. You had a hard enough tie beating him." Mathias said.

But what he didn't know was that I didn't beat him. He stopped before he finished me off. Which told me that my brother was not completely fixed on revenge. He had protected me at the end and I was not going to let it be for nothing.

"You may have trained him but that doesn't mean your batter then he was." I said. He laughed. "I guess we shall see. Once I am done with you your friends are next." He said. That got me mad.

He threatened to take my friends down. But oddly enough I didn't feel that evil coming out any more. I knew why at that point. I was back in my normal form in my world. It was gone until I went back. And I do plan on returning.

We stood at a good distance for a moment. I got into a ready position and so did he. "You make the first move little boy." Mathias said. I grabbed my hilt tightly. And then I charged at him. I was sure I could win.

But as I swung he jumped doing a flip and landing behind me. He swings and I block with my blade. "As I said boy. I have an upper hand against you." Mathias said. And he was right. I blade slipped and my shoulder ended up getting cut.

I jumped back fast and regained my position. The blood ran down my arm and onto the ground. I could see people gathering around us to see what was happening. When some where close enough to see my cut they immediately knew what I was doing.

I mean a teenager against an adult. You can do the math. It looked as if I was defending myself. Boy if these people knew the truth. He came at me again. I tried to jump it but he managed to land a cut on my lower leg.

As I landed I had to kneel for a bit. It was enough to stun me, which gave Mathias the advantage. He charged at me again but I blocked shoving it to the side. I then lunged at him. I saw that I slightly grazed his upper hip area.

"It seems that you have had enough practice to equal my skills boy." Mathias said. "The only other time I fought with a sword was the last time I was in my world. Put I guess you can say fighting with my tail is good practice too." I said.

He just laughed. "Well little good it will do you know boy. Your about to fall." Mathias said. He then came so fast I couldn't see him. But I could hear his movement well. One good thing about being a dragon. My sense's stayed with me.

I guessed every strike and managed to block almost every single shot. The only ones that I missed hit my upper back. My left shoulder and a small cut on my cheek. But then on his next one I ducked grabbing his leg and bring him down on the ground.

I swung but only managed to land a hit in his shoulder blade. I yanked out and jumped back. I was sweeting at this point and so was he. "I must hand it to you boy. You have survived this long. Are you sure you wish to die fighting me rather then help me." He tried one last time.

"The day that happens is the day my brother walks this earth again." I said. "To bad then you had such promise." Mathias said. He came at me with a major push to try and send me down. I braced my sabor and as we connected sparks flew.

One thing about steel is that is sparks easily. He was pushing on my blade trying to make it slip again. But this time I had to take a chance.

I brought my leg up and kicked his head. He backed away holding his nose. I swung and cut his arm. He held his hand to his nose and looked. I had busted his nose completely open. He looked at me with rage and charged.

I knew that look all to well. He planned to end it with this move. So I got ready. It was then I saw a mistake in his form. He jumped into the air raising his sword ready to bring it down. I kneel down and waited.

When he was close enough I closed my eyes and thrusted up. I felt something hit my face. I opened my eyes to see his blade and inch from my face. When I looked to the side I saw that my blade had went right threw his chest.

I dropped him and pulled the blade out from his chest. He coughed and blood sprayed the plants in front of him. He looked up at me and took a quick breath. "Impossible. You couldn't have seen what I was planning." He said.

I knelt down to his ear level. "You mistake was leaving yourself unprotected when you jumped." I said. I watched as blood started coming out his mouth. "Well played boy well played." Mathias said.

He fell to the ground with no movement. I looked down then at my blade. I grabbed a piece of his shirt and wiped it clean. "Consider my brothers death paid up for." I said. I then fell to the floor exhausted.

At first I didn't wake. I was just in darkness. 'This is it then. I guess I gave it my all.' I thought. But then I started seeing what looked like a library. My eyes opened wide. I sat up right away.

"I see your up eh Burn." I looked to see Ignitus. "Hey." I said with a smile. "If you're wondering you're just asleep. You defeated Mathias." Ignitus said. "That's a relief." I said. But then I saw the sadness in his face.

"I know what I did Ignitus I don't regret it but I had to stop him." I said. He just nodded. "I am afraid you don't understand. The doorways to your world will no longer open. You can't ever come back." He said.

My face darkened. "So that's it then. I guess I broke my promise after all." I said. He huffed. "Do you still have the necklace I gave you?" Ignitus asked. I nodded. "Hold on to it. For it will come in handy later on." He said.

I was starting to wake. "Well this is the last time we shall speak for a long time I am afraid." Ignitus said. "Keep an eye on Winter for me ok." I said. And with that every thing went dark.

**Author: "Well their it is. Mathias gone and the war has ended. But this is not the end of the story yet. That's right there is still 1 chapter left to do. So with that I don't really have any thing to say. Please leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	24. Epilogue

**Chapter 24: ****Epilogue**

(River)

Well after I woke up in the hospital I had to call mom. She came over right away. When I asked how long I was out the answer they had given me surprised me. I had been out cold for a week.

I couldn't believe it. That final fight took a lot more out of me then I had originally thought. I mean a whole week. Thats beyond crazy. Thats insane. But you would have to be insane to go threw what I did.

I had to be really sure of my next move thou. I still had to tell mom what had happened. But I decided to wait until i was out of the hospital. I mean I didn't need my mom crying over my bed right now.

She was supposed to be helping me cheer up not the other way around. I just couldn't bring my self to say it then. That scene just kept playing over and over again in my mind and it hurt every time.

But then faster then I thought a week blew by. And I was back in my house. But then mom started asking me the question I wanted to avoid. "So when is your brother coming back?" I really hopped she would never ask.

So when it came down to it I sat down with her. She could see the tears forming in my eyes. I really didn't want to tell her. She saw the seriousness and depression in my eyes. She knew she was not going to like the answer.

I had held the truth from her long enough. So I told her from the very beginning what had happened. I saw the tears start coming to her eyes then. She broke down and started crying as well as me.

Then after a few weeks of that we held the funeral for him. I was sitting by his coffin remembering when the ceremony ended. "Strange uh. We used to joke around saying that if we fought each other one of us would never stand up. I remember how we always would laugh when ever we played the Spyro games together. You would say after we beat every game. "I wish I could meet Spyro one day." in the end you did. You did." I said.

I looked at the sky as my eyes slowly began to water. I placed my hand on it. "Sleep well baby brother. I won't ever forget our time together." I said. I sniffed and walked to our car were mom was waiting.

A few days after the funeral I started going to school again. I didn't want people to start growing suspicious over where in the world I was. But every time I went to my school. I remembered my friends still back in the Dragon realms.

We all said we were never coming home. The other world had become apart of us. But the person I found myself thinking about most was Winter or Sierra. To say her human name anyway.

We would always meet in the library and hang out all 4 of us. But since the doorway shut for good that was over. I would always be drifting in my classes to. All the memories really made it hard for me. The teachers kept letting me off saying I was morning my brothers death.

Then when months had finally passed and it hit Summer. I would sit looking out side my window looking at the stars. I would hold the crystal close to my chest. I would always every night think about Winter.

We were both alone in our worlds waiting for me to go back. But I knew it was never going to happen. It just made my life all the more harder. Then on the last night of summer I just fell asleep with my crystal on my counter.

I never saw it. But on that very night as I laid asleep in my bed. My crystal glowed red for a few seconds and died.

(Winter)

After the rebuilding and almost a complete year of waiting it was clear to us all River wasn't coming back I was miserable every night. I would cry myself to sleep. It was the hardest thing for me.

I wanted to be with him so much but I knew it would never happen again. A few nights after river left Ignitus told me the problem. It hurt me very hard. River was never coming back.

I knew I would have to eventually move on. But it was going to be very hard. But I would still wear his necklace every day and night. Secretly hoping that he would return.

But after a few more months nothing. Soon the people of war-fang decided to make a statue for all of us. Each with an inscription. They were set all over the town. The hero's of War-fang.

All of us were swarmed every day with people wanting to talk to us. It was sad. But what they did for River was so touching. Every time I passed his statue I would see people placing a Loral or flowers beside it.

I would read the inscription every time. 'Of all the people that fought in the human conflict. Few stood out. We honor the one who never returned. Rest well our dear friend' and at the very bottom was his name. Both human and dragon. 'River/Burn.'

"River where ever you are I hope that you are ok." I said on night. I was beside my bed looking at his necklace. I never said it to him but I loved him very much. So that night I kissed the necklace. "Good night River." I said.

**Author: "Well their it is. The very last chapter to our story. Showing both views from each world. I must say that I am very happy that I was able to finish this. And I couldn't really do so with out all your help. You the readers have made this, my very first fanfic, A huge success. I have gotten to many great reviews and so many ideas from you all that it has been unbelievable. This story is a treasure to me. my first story and now it is finished. I have to say thank you so very much every one off you. I wouldn't have finished this if you hadn't taken the time to read it. So thank you all again for making this story a huge success. And as a bonus. After much thought. I am making it official here and now. Their will be a sequel to this story. I can't say when thou. But I will do it. But with that I am off. I hope you enjoyed my story. Thanks again for reading and I hope you have enjoyed this little story. But with that please leave a comment or review telling me what you thought of my story. I would very much appreciate it. Until next time people. This is River signing off. I will see you in the next story. ^^**


End file.
